


Writober 2019 [ Harry Potter ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓Distintas parejas de HP mediante prompts┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Peter Pettigrew, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/202138612-writober-harry-potter

✦ [ 𝑵𝒐𝒕𝒂 ] ✦

➸ _Esta actividad va a contener distintos ships de HP, los que se me ocurran, seguramente todos homosexuales, quedan advertidos._

➸ _Esta inspirado en los prompts de @/fawnina en twitter. Les dejo la lista acá._


	2. ✦ [ Día 1: El plebeyo ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴᴠᴏʟᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴄʀᴏᴡ: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ, sᴇᴍɪ ᴘᴀɴsᴍɪᴏɴᴇ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Cuando Draco fue coronado como rey consorte, todos deseaban casarse con él. Inteligente, de la realeza y con la belleza justamente digna de una corona, era el sueño de cualquier persona que anhelaba tocar el cielo con sus manos o aquellos que tenían como meta ampliar sus propios reinos uniéndose en matrimonio... un gobernante merecía de otro para fortalecer a sus ejércitos y súbditos, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Harry._

_Todo comenzó cuando una mañana lady Pansy de otro reinado vecino que vino por unas semanas de visita, comento distraídamente lo bella que eran una de las sirvientas del castillo mientras el rubio solo bufo por la ocurrencia de la pelinegra, fijarse en los plebeyos no era de ellos que llevaban una corona en su cabeza. Los sirvientes no eran su tipo de gente que tenían dinero y dormían en sabanas de tela traída del extranjero, ellos eran especiales, merecían lo mejor, no las atenciones de personas sin clase._

― Pero eso no quita que sea hermosa _― interrumpió Pansy el discurso del rubio sobre que no había ni que darles confianza a los plebeyos ―_ además se ve muy humilde sinceramente. Cuando me pregunto si deseaba que me trajera algo, casi le pido que se quede conmigo.

― No me extrañaría que termines casada con ese tipo de gentuza _― bufo Draco tomando su té lentamente para evitar seguir con la conversación ―_

_Pansy tampoco comento más respecto a la belleza de la joven llamada Hermione, que no volvió a servirle por órdenes de Draco provocando que esta enfureciera un poco, era una visita y no le estaban dando el gusto que deseaba así que ella misma fue a buscarla para una pequeña charla con el rey Malfoy detrás ordenándole que no hiciera tal locura, pero la pelinegra lo ignoraba por más gritos que diera, ella era una lady muy poderosa y mejor amiga de ese malhumorado, hacía lo que deseaba hasta en ese reino._

― !Pansy¡ !¿para qué diablos la buscas?¡ !es solo la servidumbre¡ !maldita sea, entre todos los reinos justo en el mío te obsesionas con alguien¡ _― gritaba el rey mientras todos los guardias se hacían a un lado para darle paso al rubio ―_

―! Solo quiero preguntarle como esta¡!no seas el rey del drama ¡ _― menciono Pansy levantando la voz ―_

_La pelinegra comenzó a correr levantando su vestido rojo, sosteniendo la tiara sobre su cabeza para que no se cayera mientras Draco iba detrás de ella con una mano tratando de que su corona tampoco terminara en el suelo, bajo la mirada atenta de ahora no solamente los guardias, sino de casi todo el castillo ya que se dirigían a las cocinas... si la reina Narcissa y el rey Lucius le vieran, habrían enloquecido por las ocurrencias de su hijo y su amiga, pero para suerte de Malfoy, ambos estaban en los jardines del castillo tomando el té, muy lejos de la situación._

_Pansy comenzó a reír, hasta que sin querer Draco choco con Harry, un sirviente de las mazmorras que se encargaba de alimentar a los prisioneros. Malfoy bufo sonoramente cuando su corona cayo en el piso y su amiga se detuvo abruptamente unos metros más adelante, observando temiendo lo peor... conocía a su amigo, si fuera por el encarcelaría a cualquiera por acciones tontas._

― Lo- lo siento mi rey, deberás lo siento _― dijo rápidamente Harry contemplando el rostro atónito del rubio ―_

_Draco no creía lo que veía. Un sirviente con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como las esmeraldas de su corona en el suelo, con un cabello azabache tan negro como la noche, revuelto y lleno de nudos que parecía un nido de pájaros... no podía reaccionar, apenas hablar, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso en toda su vida._

― Permítame mi rey _― menciono el plebeyo levantando la corona de delicadas esmeraldas mientras Draco parecía mudo y Pansy observaba sorprendida con la boca en una gran ''o'' ―_ lo lamento mucho, en serio.

_Malfoy se dejó poner despacio la corona por el plebeyo de hermosos ojos verdes, que lo contemplaban como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra además de él. Supo en ese momento que aquella si había sido una coronación digna de un rey, porque no había nadie más como Harry. Desde ese momento solo podía mirarlo a él y escucharlo por más que fueran distintos, estaba enamorado y se iba a negar siempre a casarse si no era con su sirviente._

_La reina Narcissa y el rey Lucius no tuvieron otra opción que darle el gusto a su único hijo que hasta mejor gobernante se había vuelto cuando conoció a Harry. El plebeyo se convirtió en rey y el gobernante le dio una corona digna de su belleza, con piedras preciosas color gris como sus propios ojos para que jamás lo olvidara, se amaban con locura y Pansy no se quejaba, porque al final ella también termino dándole una tiara a Hermione que prefería libros en vez de un título de honor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba mirando Games of thrones mientras escribía esto, fue interesante.


	3. ✦ [ Día 2: La Snitch plateada ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇs ᴀ sɪʟᴠᴇʀ ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ: ʜᴇᴅʀɪᴄ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_La Snitch plateada era algo que pocos magos permitían al estar acostumbrados a la antigua dorada, brillante como el oro y la cerveza de mantequilla, nunca iban a permitir que el lugar de tal objeto fuera otorgado a una pelota de color plata que no tenía significado verdadero para los fanáticos de Quidditch en toda la historia del deporte. Pero para Harry era majestuosa, digna de reconocimiento por que, aunque fuera violeta, verde o naranja, era una Snitch y eso no quitaba que fuera una de las cosas más importantes de su vida._

_Muy pocas veces en los partidos se jugaba con la plateada ya que ni siquiera a los pequeños equipos de Quidditch de Hogwarts les gustaba por más que Harry bufara todo lo que quisiera, la mayoría elegía a la dorada y contra el voto de todos, no podía decir nada, bastante irónico ya que él era el único que iba a poder atraparla y tomarla, no el resto. El de ojos verdes estaba sospechando que solamente a él en particular le gustaba la Snitch plateada y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de tener una propia, la iba a tomar como el mayor de sus tesoros._

_Eso creyó hasta que una noche la vio volando enfrente suyo cuando abrió los ojos en la madrugada. Intento tomarla, pero no podía... era demasiado rápida y ni siquiera había salido de su cama, estaba seguro de que paso por el retrato entrado detrás de algún estudiante que estaba afuera de la sala común a esas horas._

_No le tomo demasiado tiempo tomar su capa de invisibilidad, lentes, zapatos y correr detrás de ella. No podía verla bien, aunque tuviera su varita dándole luz, aún tenía la vista borrosa por levantarse hace poco tiempo, era viernes y Hermione le mataría al enterarse que estuvo por el castillo un día de clases cuando había tantos peligros para el afuera ahora que Voldemort podía volver en cualquier momento._

_Se estaba cansando de buscarla, no tenía su escoba ni era un partido, además fue una muy mala idea seguirla. Cuando intento darse la vuelta e ir a su sala común, fue empujado abruptamente contra una pared._

― ¿A dónde vas? _― pregunto el Hufflepuff sonriendo con sus dientes perfectos y ojos grises que dejaron callado a Harry con su varita apuntándole ―_

_Cedric Diggory era unos años mayor que Harry, siempre estaba sonriendo y era el Hufflepuff más carismático que conocía... y también es más lindo. El encanto del castaño era innegable, Potter se había quedado viéndolo varias veces por lo atractivo que este era, siendo un adolescente con las hormonas por el cielo era normal tanto como estar nervioso en ese momento cuando el más alto le quito la capa al Gryffindor viéndolo directo al rostro, Hermione y Ron le habían mencionado que a veces lo atrapaban observándolo como en aquel momento._

― ¿Te gusta mi Snitch plateada? _― pregunto una vez más a Harry ―_ muchas personas no saben valorarlas, son igual de especiales que las doradas.

― Supongo que sí. _― contesto rápidamente el de ojos verdes haciendo que Cedric solo se acercara aún más a su rostro ―_ ¿por qué estaba en la torre de Gryffindor? ―

― Pensé que ya lo sabías _― dijo el mayor demasiado confiado para el gusto de Harry que estaba a nada de gritar de los nervios que le producía la cercanía de este ―_ supe que te gustaban las snitch plateadas... y quise mostrarte la mía.

― ¿Era necesario hacerme venir hasta uno de los pasillos más solitarios del castillo? _― interrumpió Potter contemplando como Cedric ladeaba su cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior ―_ pudiste mostrármela en el comedor... supongo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para hablar después de clases...

_Aunque Harry quisiera seguir argumentando todo lo que quisiera, Cedric lo cayo de un beso, que al principio no fue correspondido, pero Harry no tardó en responderle con la misma pasión, mientras la Snitch plateada volaba a su alrededor, esperando ser atrapada por alguno de los dos buscadores que por primera vez estaban demasiado ocupados como para tomarla entre sus manos._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


	4. ✦ [ Día 3: Here comes the sun. ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀɴϙᴜɪʟ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ: ᴡᴏʟғsᴛᴀʀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Todo se sentía irreal, Remus no creía lo que veía y no estaba seguro de que ya se encontraba sin vida. Lo último que había contemplado era el rayo verde de la maldición asesina junto a su esposa Tonks, estaba confundido porque si ese lugar era el cielo, ¿por qué ella no estaba con él? ¿qué sucedería con su hijo? ¿con Harry? se sentía demasiado preocupado en un lugar tranquilo, tanto que la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, fue la que más lo golpeo._

_El miedo se apoderaba de el lentamente, como el césped verde que comenzaba a tener un horizonte conocido, estaban en Hogwarts, pero no había ninguna guerra, el castillo estaba entero. No había otro sonido que no fueran los pájaros y el viento, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una canción conocida que podía reconocer hasta dormido... Here comes the sun de la banda The Beatles, era algo que regularme escuchaba con sus amigos cuando era tan joven que a veces al contemplar fotos se sorprendía que alguna vez fue un adolescente y no un hombre con canas, rostro depresivo y ninguna familia a quien cuidar que no fueran sus padres._

_Camino hasta un árbol lejano, y vio lo que tanto extraño cuando lo perdió... a sus amigos dormidos uno sobre el otro con una vieja radio muggle al lado. James, con su cabello enredado como un nido de pájaros, Peter encima de su hombro, babeando como si no hubiera pegado un ojo durante siglos como cuando aún la maldad no entraba en él. Sirius abrazando a su versión adolescente, como si fuera una pareja tierna. Eran tan jóvenes que no pudo evitar sentirse más anciano de lo que era._

― Éramos adorables, ¿no? _― pregunto una voz conocida que apenas la escucho, se giró para verlo con sus propios ojos ―_

― Sirius... _― contesto abrazando fuertemente a su amigo, era seguro que estaba muerto y aquello, era su propio cielo ―_ deje a Harry solo, lo siento mucho.

― No te preocupes, él lo hará bien. _― dijo Black sonriendole tiernamente tratando de callarlo, aunque Lupin apenas podía decir algo ―_ mira, estamos despertando.

Remus soltó a Sirius, observando como sus versiones adolescentes abrían los ojos.

― Qué asco Peter _― menciono Sirius con mueca de horror viendo el hombro babeado de James ―_

― Nos quedamos dormidos un domingo por la tarde bajo el sol, cre-creo que somos unos ancianos. _― interrumpió Remus entre un bostezo ―_

― Jamás había visto un anciano tan lindo como vos Moony _― dijo Sirius logrando que ambos Remus bajaran la vista con un sonrojo y sonrisa en sus rostros ―_

― Sigo pensando lo mismo _― menciono el Black mayor ―_

― Déjame en paz Sirius _― contestaron ambos Lupin ―_

_Padfoot tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Remus para besarlo eufóricamente en cada parte de su rostro. En aquellos días verdaderamente se amaban, todavía lo hacían, aunque hayan tomado caminos distintos. Moony entendió por qué Tonks no estaba a su lado._

_La había admirado, respetado y querido, pero no la había amado, porque alguien como Sirius no había en el mundo, y cuando él se fue, rehacer su vida fue su única opción para no caer para caer en la tristeza._

_Era un día hermoso debajo del sol, en un cielo que solo le pertenecía a Remus junto a Sirius, donde por fin pudieron ser felices en los jardines de Hogwarts, el único lugar donde había sido feliz y murió trágicamente. Un lugar demasiado tranquilo para descansar con su verdadero amor, luego de una dura vida._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


	5. ✦ [ Día 4: La caída de Severus ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʟᴇᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ғʟʏ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Sirius amaba a Severus. Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, quería que todo fuera con él. Desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el Slytherin, no paraba de perseguirlo al borde de que Snape huía despavorido al verlo, prefería comer uno de los bollos duros de Hagrid y morir ahogado antes de soportarlo a Black, era peor que Myrtle la llorona de acosador._

― Que suerte que la profesora Hooch, me pidiera justo a mi enseñarte a volar ya que está cansada de tus gruñidos. _― menciono Sirius con una sonrisa ganadora y resplandeciente ―_

― Deja de actuar... sé que vos mismo te ofreciste y le suplicaste enseñarme _― dijo entre dientes el Slytherin. En sus diecisiete años de vida, lo único que deseaba ansiosamente era quitarse a Sirius de encima ―_

_Black le guiño un ojo caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch que se encontraba desocupado esa tarde cálida de otoño. Severus iba detrás suyo sin decir palabra alguna, estaba agotado de las atenciones de Sirius, deseaba quitarlo de su vida y su corazón porque a pesar de que fuera la mayor de sus pesadillas, estaba enamorado de él, pero como todo Slytherin orgulloso, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer por un Gryffindor confiado._

― Hooch me dijo que odias volar y por eso nunca pasaste los exámenes. _― corto el silencio el mayor levantando su escoba y lanzándole otra bruscamente a Severus que la tomo con fuerza ―_

― Lo veo innecesario _― contesto Severus. Odiaba aquella asignatura, si él fuera director de Hogwarts, les diría a los padres que eso lo tendrían que aprender por su cuenta y no dentro del colegio ―_ soy bueno en todo menos en esto.

― Y en recibir mi sincero y apasionado amor _― agrego Sirius dramáticamente provocando que Snape casi lanzara chispas de sus orejas. Era un sin vergüenza ―_

― En eso si estoy orgulloso de ser malo _― interrumpió el Slytherin con las mejillas sonrojadas y ceño fruncido que solamente provocaban que Sirius quisiera abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba hecho un oso para dar amor compitiendo con James acerca de quién era más cursi con sus enamordos imposibles ―_

― ¿Sabes llamar a la escoba? _― pregunto Sirius sin saber cómo comenzar a enseñarle a Severus. Cuando le suplico a Hooch no tenía en mente que hacer verdaderamente ―_

― Si... _― contesto entre dientes el menor ―_

― Quiero ver. _― interrumpió el pelinegro haciendo que el mal humor de Severus solo aumentara cada vez más ―_

― ''Aber cojan''* _― dijo James sentado bajo la capa de invisibilidad en las gradas junto a sus amigos ―_

― Shhh... James _― susurro Remus atento a cada cosa que sucedía con miedo a que los descubrieran ―_

― No lo harían en medio del campo de Quidditch... ¿o sí? _― pregunto Peter con los ojos como platos provocando que James quisiera reír escandalosamente y Remus tuviera que pegarle en el brazo a Pettigrew además de taparle la boca con una mano a Potter ―_

_Severus bufo severamente así que ninguno escucho a los merodeadores mientras que el Slytherin tiraba la escoba al suelo y la levantaba rápidamente mediante magia visual, sin decir ni una palabra._

― Genial _― menciono Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Severus una vez más ―_

― ¿Le podemos tirar una piedra a Snivellus así ya besa a Padfoot y deja de andar llorando por los rincones? _― pregunto James a Remus cuando pudo sacarse la mano de este de su labios ―_

― Sos el menos indicado para decir eso. _― contesto Lupin ―_ además... Sirius nos asesinaría... no creo que suceda nada, Snape es duro, no va a dar su brazo a torcer jamás.

― Yo creo que si _― menciono Peter agarrando fuerte el brazo de James ―_

_Severus estaba en el aire junto a Sirius que sonreía como si hubiera ganado la copa de Quidditch. El Slytherin estaba aterrado, odiaba las escobas, odiaba a Hooch y a Sirius Black, aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario respecto al Gryffindor._

― No esta tan mal _― trato de fingir una sonrisa ―_

― Te vez más pálido... _― menciono rápidamente borrando su sonrisa ―_

― ¿En serio? _― pregunto Severus antes de moverse bruscamente y caerse de la escoba ―_

―! VA A MATARSE ¡ _― grito Remus mientras James y Peter estaban atónitos ―_

_Ni Severus o Sirius escucho a Lupin. Ya que Black había tomado rápidamente entre sus brazos a Snape que lo contemplaba entre el horror y la alegría, era una suerte que fuera tan ligero como una pluma o hubieran caído los dos. Definitivamente Padfoot se sentía como si hubiera ganado la copa de Quidditch._

― Por suerte no te caíste. _― menciono Sirius ―_

― Cla-claro. _― contesto Severus aun en brazos de Black ―_

― Creo que merezco una orden de Merlín primera clase por este acto... pero me conformo con me des un premio de tu parte, no me quejaría.

_Severus trato de regular su respiración, y enderezarse un poco, estirando su cuello para darle un casto beso en la mejilla a Black que gustoso sonrió mientras James agitaba a Remus y Peter de los hombros. Quizás no era uno en los labios, pero aquello era un avance, por que Severus había caído en sus brazos, de pleno en su amor que estaba seguro que tarde o temprano iba a terminar aceptando._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis patrones. 


	6. ✦ [ Día 5: Talking to the moon ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴀɴ ɪɴsᴛʀᴜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴇᴀʀ : ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ x ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Tom no tenía nada que perder. Era huérfano, su padre era un asqueroso muggle y su madre estaba muerta por ser demasiado tonta e inocente para ese mundo cruel, estaba decidido a tomar riendas sobre ese sentimiento que había nacido en su interior desde que lo vio a la distancia ya que él era dos años menor._

_Remus Lupin sabía de la existencia de Tom Riddle, pero como toda persona que no eran sus amigos o Lily Evans, lo ignoraba. Era un hombre lobo, no se podía permitir que un joven de ojos oscuros y hermoso rostro, se acercara a él, no tenía nada de especial, era una bomba a punto de explotar. Cuando el Slytherin le dedicaba una sonrisa, el solamente se repetía un millón de veces que era demasiado tonto, demasiado pobre, y demasiado peligroso, para no corresponderle, pero era imposible por más que le gustaría que no fuera así, no era cuestión de opciones si no de un camino fijo de cual no podía desviarse._

― Si te gusta, ¿por qué no vas y lo besas? es muy fácil _― dijo James acomodándose el cabello ―_

― Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Prongs _― refuto Sirius terminando su tarea de adivinación ―_

― No es tan fácil James... _― menciono Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco hasta que quedó paralizado en donde estaba ―_ ¿escuchan eso?

― ¿Qué cosa? _― pregunto Peter confundido viendo como Remus ampliaba sus pupilas ―_ ¿estás bien?

― ¿En serio no lo escuchan? es... hermoso. _― Remus dejo su pergamino y pluma en la mesa y salió corriendo tras el sonido que escuchaba ―_

_Los merodeadores tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, levantándose rápidamente para ir tras su amigo que parecía haber perdido de la cabeza, pero cuando cruzaron el retrato Remus ya no estaba, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire había desaparecido más rápido que un ave._

― Señora Gorda, ¿sabe a dónde fue Remus? _― pregunto Peter amablemente al cuadro, pero ella simplemente bufo ―_

― No lo sé muchacho, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme. _― contesto la dama del retrato ―_

― Vieja arpía... _― murmuro Sirius buscando con la mirada a Remus, aunque era inútil, ya que Lupin estaba lejos corriendo por un pasillo buscando la hermosa música que venía de todas partes ―_

_No lo aturdía ni lo cegaba, pero estaba maravillado, era como si solo a él lo llamaran mediante aquella canción en violín, su oído desarrollado por la licantropía estaba endulzado buscando de donde provenía pero con cada paso que daba, la canción más cesaba dejándolo confundido con demasiados sentimientos retenidos que todos eran extrañamente sobre Tom Riddle y sus oscuros ojos que siempre parecían verlo como en realidad era, esperando a que reaccionara a sus miradas pero estaba demasiado lejos aunque lo tuviera cerca._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Tom no dejo de tocar con el violín de Lucius durante mucho tiempo. Había sabido por Severus que Remus era un hombre lobo y no por eso paro de querer llamar su atención por más que el rubio y el pelinegro le dijeran que estaba demente. Sabía que su amor se sentía querido y apreciado por la melodía, aunque no supiera de dónde venía porque no estaba transformado, la sección prohibida de Hogwarts podía tener información muy apreciada sobre los de su especie así que cuando vio una partitura que solo un licántropo puede escuchar, fue una de las acciones más arriesgadas que tomo luego de crear su primer Horrocrux, porque si Dumbledore permitió a Remus en el castillo, vaya a saber a cuantos más. Podía ser atrapado por alguien y ese sería su fin._

_Los merodeadores por su parte, sentían la tensión entre Remus y Tom que siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca o en los pasillos. James estaba tentado a encerrarlos en una de las aulas vacías esperando a que, si Lupin se atrevía por fin a estampar contra una pared a Riddle que siempre caminaba con superioridad, pero cuando veía al Gryffindor parecía relajado y feliz como si fuera navidad mientras el licántropo solo bajaba la cabeza y caminaba lo más rápido posible lejos de él. Aún seguía escuchando la melodía que lo hacía sonreír y sentir como en casa, no entendía cómo solamente él podía escucharla, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto, inconscientemente se sentía cuidado como nunca antes, sabía que el que la tocaba estaba afuera, en algún lugar lejano._

_Hasta que supo de donde provenía. Era luna llena y estaba transformado en la casa de los gritos junto a sus amigos, jugando con Sirius en su forma animaga pero de un momento a otro se quedó tieso, escuchando otra vez la melodía, pero esta vez era más fuerte, sabía que lo estaban llamando así que aunque Sirius y James que eran animales grandes intentaran detenerlo, no pudieron, sus ganas de ir con el que tocaba eran más fuerte que nunca, porque sabía en dónde se encontraba._

_Corrió con sus cuatro patas fuera de la casa de los gritos con Peter, Sirius y James detrás de él, Wormtail chillaba desesperadamente tomado de las astas de Prongs, pero Remus tomaba control de la mente del lobo, necesitaba llegar y verlo con sus propios ojos mientras Tom esperaba esperanzado de que viniera por él, sabía que no le iba hacer daño por más humano que fuera._

_Cuando llego todo se paralizo a su alrededor, mientras Remus lo observaba maravillado y los merodeadores casi se desmayan ya que Lupin no reaccionaba violentamente a la presencia del Slytherin como aquella vez que casi matan a Severus. Tom soltó el arco y el violín dejándolo a un costado, para proseguir a extenderle una intranquila mano al que parecía un perro gigante._

― Esta bien... _― dijo casi en un susurro ―_ solo soy yo... Tom.

_Remus se acercó rápidamente a él envolviéndolo de pequeñas caricias y pasando su peluda cabeza por su cuerpo, emocionado por que el fuera el de la melodía, mientras Riddle le devolvía los gestos delicadamente. Siempre había imaginado que un hombre lobo debía ser horrible transformado, pero en realidad era el triple tamaño de un perro normal y grandes dientes, lleno de pelo, en este caso era de color miel, casi caramelo._

_Los merodeadores no se alarmaron hasta que la gorda rata termino en el suelo como si tuviera muerto, Sirius lo olio para ver si seguía con vida y al cerciorarse de que estaba respirando, lo tomo en su boca tratando de no morderlo, para hacerle ceñas a James de que mejor se quedaban a unos metros alejados por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Aunque nada de importancia paso, excepto Remus pegado a Tom, mientras este lo acariciaba en la cabeza cariñosamente bajo la luna que los alumbraba._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Cuando la mañana llego, Remus ya no tenía más su gran cantidad de pelo color miel, ni esperaba atento cada caricia a su pelaje que Tom le pudiera dar. En su lugar estaba contemplándolo, obligado a verlo directo a los ojos porque lo tenía tomado del mentón, pasando lentamente un dedo en su labio inferior antes de besarlo. La canción que solamente él podía escuchar era tan maravillosa como el que la tocaba, especialmente para cautivarlo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	7. ✦ [ Día 6: Cambio. ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴇɪᴠᴇs ᴀ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ: ʙᴇʟʟᴀᴛʀɪx ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ x ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

❝ **_Querida Bella._**

**_Me alegra informarte que tu matrimonio ya fue firmado y confirmado con la familia Lestrange para ser realizado cuando termines tus estudios en Hogwarts. Rodolphus está emocionado y contento de tener a una buena y hermosa dama sangre pura como prometida, el tampoco esta tan mal, ¿no? hasta me atrevo a decir que, si tu padre fuera sido tan guapo como el, yo hubiera estado más gustosa de casarme... pero como ya sabemos, no es cuestión de gustos, si no de preservar la sangre LIMPIA, como debe ser siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos._ **

**_Recuerda ser una mujer decente a partir de ahora, todos saben que estas comprometida o al menos lo sabrán pronto, será anunciado en una cena que estamos organizando con los Lestrange, esperamos poder sacarte del castillo la noche en que la haremos, no creo que al traidor de la sangre de Dumbledore le importe demasiado._ **

**_Con amor, tu madre... Druella Black._** ❞

_Bellatrix estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, poco le importaba la pureza de la sangre en ese momento porque estaba comprometida con el peor de todos los hombres. Rodolphus era desagradable, aunque fuera un dios griego como proclamaba su madre o cualquier mujer del planeta tierra, siempre se comportaba grosero y dudaba que alguna vez fuera criado por alguien humano, actuaba como un perro salvaje de una montaña que hasta un Trol sería más caballero que él._

_Sus hermanas no decían nada al respecto, menos Andromeda que no era seguidora de la pureza de la sangre, Narcissa tampoco podía opinar, ella iba a casarse con Lucius Malfoy que para suerte de la rubia estaban enamorados desde mucho antes que el mismo Slytherin fuera con sus padres a pedirle la mano a los Black, algo que dejo encantada a su madre Druella que petulantemente al principio no quería por capricho y cerciorarse de cuanto iban a ofrecer los Malfoy con total de obtener el matrimonio de su hija menor._

_Al principio fue dicha y alegría, pero Bellatrix sabía que el acomplejado de Lucius queriendo tener a Narcisa bien atada a el antes de que otro tomara provecho había abierto una puerta que no iba a cerrarse a partir de ese momento. Sus padres vieron que sus hijas eran cada vez más grandes, necesitaban buscarles marido, sabían que la gente hablaría de las mayores porque solamente la más pequeña estaba comprometida, era una carrera de autos que tenían que ganar cueste lo que cueste, Andromeda tampoco estaba muy emocionada, porque cuando terminaran con Bella, iban a seguir con ella y no estaba dispuesta._

_El tiempo se le acaba a Bellatrix en un millón de calles sin salida, que decidió de inmediato qué camino tomar cuando se giró y vio el rostro de su hermana Narcissa, muy distinto al suyo, el rubio platinado la hacía ver como una princesa e iba a casarse con alguien que amaba. Ella no estaba viva para ser como ella._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Sirius no creía lo que veía con sus propios ojos, James simplemente observaba negativamente con los ojos rojos como Lily estaba hablando con un joven en una de las esquinas, pero por más que Prongs se quejara con Padfoot, él no estaba observando a Evans, si no a su prima Bellatrix en una fiesta organizada en su propia sala común. Era normal que estuvieran estudiantes de Slytherin u otras casas, pero naturalmente Bella jamás aparecía en ninguna celebración de los leones, tanto que comenzaba a sospechar que la pelinegra no era de Hogwarts._

_Bella por su parte, había ido porque necesitaba despejarse, estaba cansada de su madre, la pureza y la idea de estar con Rodolphus toda su vida, necesitaba vivir como otra bruja normal y corriente, cambiar. Siempre había escuchado de las fiestas de Gryffindor pero nunca asistido a una, así que fue una buena oportunidad de pretender que no era Bellatrix Black, futura Lestrange para su familia sin saber que la pelinegra iba a negarse._

_Estaba decidida a cambiar, estaba cansada de ser la bruja rica, así que enfrentar una fiesta organizada por leones apenas enfrente a lo extraño del mundo._

― ¿Saben dónde está Peter? _― pregunto Remus cuando se apagaron las luces quedando la oscuridad y solo estaban iluminados por destellos resplandecientes de colores. Habían colocado luces muggles mediante hechizos flotadores ―_

― Esta ahí _― contesto Sirius con estupor y pálido como un papel viendo como Peter se acercaba a una pelinegra de rulos delicados que sabía que era su prima por que la había visto antes de que se hundieran en la oscuridad, pero dudaba de que Peter supiera de quien era ―_

― ¿Por qué estas acá parado? ¿no siempre sos el alma de las fiestas? _― interrumpió Lupin confundido por la actitud de Black ―_

― Es más interesante ver esto _― menciono Padfoot ―_

_Bellatrix vio como un chico rubio se acercaba a ella, no lo reconocía, pero de todas maneras no lo alejo. Vino a aquella fiesta para dejar atrás todo, no iba a ponerse a pensar de quien era quien._

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _― pregunto Peter con valentía a la Slytherin. Habían servido los pequeños tragos de whisky de fuego para aumentar su confianza ―_

― Bella, ¿el tuyo? _― contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa ―_

― Peter... es un gusto Bella.

― El gusto es mío Peter.

_Aquella fue la única fiesta en donde Sirius se quedó petrificado en un mismo lugar, observando como Peter influenciado por la oscuridad, las luces de colores y whisky de fuego, coqueteaba con Bellatrix que tampoco le hacía asco. La noche termino con ambos besándose en medio de la pista, marcando un principio nuevo en la vida de la Slytherin, donde se iba a negar a todo lo que decía la carta de su madre para ser simplemente una bruja normal que le gustaba estar con otro mago común que, para horror, alegría y sorpresa de ella, era un amigo del desviado de su primo a cuál había juzgado por dejar su hogar, pero al final termino siguiendo sus pasos._

_Luego de la graduación, cada vez que alguien veía el tapiz de los Black, se podía observar una quemadura hecha con odio sobre el nombre ''Bellatrix''._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	8. ✦ [ Día 7: El gira tiempos del horror ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴ ᴇɴᴄʜᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴄʟᴏᴄᴋ: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Los relojes encantados eran la maldición de Harry, de eso estaba seguro porque cuando estaba peleando con Malfoy al quedar encerrados en la sala de menesteres por los amigos de ambos unidos en complot, tomo el gira tiempos dudoso que estaba en uno de los muebles._

― ¿En don-donde estamos? _― pregunto Draco casi al borde de las lágrimas al lado del de ojos verdes que estaba aterrado pensando en las consecuencias de viajar en el tiempo que Hermione le había dicho hace muchos años ―_! vamos a volver hechos unos ancianos¡!vaya a saber Merlín en que año, siglo o década estamos ¡

―! Cierra la boca Malfoy ¡ _― susurro severamente Harry ―_ los dueños de esta casa pueden llegar a escucharnos.

― Pues tienen buen gusto _― menciono mirando alrededor de la habitación que, al parecer, era la principal de una pareja ―_

_Cuando Pansy, Blaise, Hermione y Ron decidieron encerrar a Harry y Draco para que arreglaran su tensión obviamente sexual que tenían hace años, no estaba en sus planes que la sala de menesteres pusiera un giratiempos raro enfrente de la nariz de Potter que curiosamente lo había tocado siendo absorbido junto a Malfoy hacía una época desconocida para ambos._

_Ninguno de los dos se quería cerca después de la guerra a pesar de que obviamente estaban enamorados, habían sucedido tantas cosas que horrorizaba al rubio la simple idea de que el Gryffindor estuviera a su lado, prefería enterrarse vivo antes de aguantar cada una de las actitudes del azabache y este tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaban negados completamente._

― Para mí no... ¿pavos albinos en el jardín? ¿quién diablos quiere eso en su casa? _― interrumpió Harry con el ceño fruncido provocando que Draco asomara su cabeza por la ventana en donde estaba observando Potter ―_

― No sé por qué se me hacen conocidos. _― murmuro el rubio ―_ parecen los de mi padre, pero esta no es mi casa así que obviamente no son los mismos.

― Mira este armario... está lleno de trajes finos y de tela rara. _― Harry ahora se encontraba revisando las pertenencias de los dueños del hogar ―_

― Merlín santo, ten educación... no revises sus cosas como si fueras un Auror buscando drogas mágicas, y para tu información, es tela de Francia, se nota a simple vista _― se quejó Draco ―_ repito, que buen gusto tiene... excepto por esa ropa de ahí

_Malfoy comenzó a ver otra parte del armario mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza por que el rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo de lo que se estaba quejando._

― Que ropa de mierda _― admitió el rubio provocando que Potter solo pusiera los ojos en blanco ―_ si los dueños son una pareja, seguramente el de buen gusto está bajo amortentía como para casarse con el tipo que usa estas prendas.

_Draco y Harry siguieron viendo todo a su alrededor, hasta que escucharon ruidos de que había llegado alguien a la gran mansión provocando que ambos se quedaran casi petrificados cuando las dos personas dueñas del hogar hablaron._

― ¿Que te cuesta ser alguien decente? _― dijo uno de los ellos en tono de reproche ―_

― Soy alguien decente, no es mi problema que tengas estándares de decencia demasiado altos. _― se quejó el otro ―_

― ¿Esa es mi voz? _― preguntaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Harry ―_

_Ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts bajaron a las corridas sin importarle las reglas de los gira tiempos, para cerciorarse de que estaban escuchando bien, llegando a asomar apenas sus cabezas a una sala de estar donde estaban Draco y Harry mucho mayores de lo que eran en ese momento._

― Madre santa _― susurro con voz ahogada Malfoy viendo una foto de ambos abrazados en una situación similar a una boda, la fecha estaba escrita en grande y databa de unos años más adelante de donde era su tiempo en realidad ―_

― Draco, ¿sabes que te amo, ¿no? _― dijo un Harry que se sentaba al lado de su esposo, dandole un tierno beso en los labios ―_

― Yo igual, creo que, si aquella vez no hubieras agarrado ese mugroso giratiempos en la sala de los menesteres, nunca hubiéramos terminado juntos inevitablemente _― dijo mirando fijamente donde estaban Draco y Harry escondidos, viendo solamente apenas un pelo rubio y otro negro asomados y no el rostro ―_ es lo que debe pasar, cuando ellos sean tan mayores como nosotros, tendrán que hacer el mismo proceso para que se repita la acción.

― Se que deben estar nuestros ''yo'' del pasado en la casa, espero que sepan hacer bien las cosas.

_Harry con edad mayor, tiro otro gira tiempos al lado del verdadero Potter sin mirar donde apuntaba ya que no podían observarse directamente al ser personas de distintas épocas. Potter sin decir una palabra tomo del brazo a un pálido Malfoy para activar el artefacto y volver a su tiempo._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_La sala de menesteres estaba como la habían dejado, al parecer el gira tiempos estaba mas encantado que uno normal, ya que cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos. Tenían la misma edad de siempre. Draco y Harry supieron que, aunque no quisieran estar juntos por ideas tontas, iban a terminar juntos llenándose de amor, dándoles aquel artefacto a otras personas iguales a ellos, repitiendo una y otra vez la historia._

_El gira tiempos del horror, se había transformado en uno de amor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de tirar todas las leyes de los gira tiempos por la ventana con esta historia. *le da tres vueltas al suyo*


	9. ✦ [ Día 8: Sweater weather ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇs ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀ sʜᴏʀᴇʟɪɴᴇ: ɢʀɪɴᴅᴇʟᴅᴏʀᴇ ᴀᴜ sɪɴ ᴍᴀɢɪᴀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Sabían que iban a tener serios problemas cuando volvieran a sus hogares. Su anciana tía Bathilda no paraba de llamarle por teléfono y cuando se dignó en contestarle lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos por todos lados y de diferentes voces, estaba seguro que era ella y la familia de Albus así que corto la llamada rápidamente gritando un ''estamos bien'' antes de hacerlo, sintiéndose casi aliviado hasta que observo el rostro de su acompañante que era uno de horror y obvia culpa por dejar a todos como si nada en aquel pueblo desolado sin nada interesante que hacer._

_Albus ni quería pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus padres si se enteraban, si es que ya no lo hicieron... que Aberforth sabía aquel pequeño plan de escape de él y Gellert. Su hermano no quería ver a Grindelwald ni en pintura, así que le dio igual saber que se iban a ir durante unos días, lo paso por alto como tantas cosas que hacía su hermano mayor mientras no estuviera Ariana involucrada, porque ahí si era capaz de tomar un cuchillo para defenderla hasta de una simple mariposa._

_Era poco tiempo, unos días no era nada a comparación si se hubieran fugado para el resto de la eternidad. Se amaban, estaban locos el uno por el otro y por el mundo, necesitaban tomar aire y robar el auto de sus padres, el dinero de la tía de Gellert cuando ambos tienen diecisiete años fue adrenalina pura, una buena idea hasta que las llamadas insistentes vinieron a ellos, las preocupaciones que calmaban con dulces besos, sus dos bocas unidas en la pequeña habitación de hotel digno de dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado por el mal estado del lugar._

_Sin camisa u otra prenda de vestir que los separara, se amaban disfrutando el tiempo que les quedaba antes de volver a aquel pueblo de la nada donde los esperaban las personas que los apreciaban y habían traicionado para fugarse juntos. Gellert quería tener el mundo en sus manos y odiaba la playa o cualquier tipo de costa, pero aun así tenía sus dedos de los pies hundidos en la arena mientras Albus llevaba uno de sus suéteres que le había quitado por que le gustaba demasiado, apoyado en su hombro viendo como el sol salía del horizonte creyendo que Grindelwald observaba lo mismo pero ni siquiera se percataba de la vista, pensaba en el chico que tenía a su lado, al que le había sugerido irse y metido en problemas por que donde el fuera, este le seguiría._

― Perdón por meterte en este problema _― Dijo Gellert tomando la mano de Albus que le sonrió enternecido ―_

― No seas imbécil... _― interrumpió Dumbledore ―_ ambos nos metimos en esto, fue mi decisión seguirte... no lo digas como si me hubieras secuestrado.

― Es que fue mi idea _― agrego el rubio con una sonrisa ―_ una muy estúpida si lo pienso mejor.

― Pero estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

― Siempre.

_Ambos se unieron en un largo beso, mientras la marea apenas se movía junto al viento y el sol que salía bañándolos de su fugaz resplandor, estaban enamorados y se habían escapado a una costa bonita donde descansar de todo lo que los rodeaba, aunque Gellert odiara la playa, no odiaba a Albus y eso era suficiente para que todo fuera perfecto._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	10. ✦ [ Día 9: National anthem ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅᴇᴅ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ: ᴛᴏᴍᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Las copas de champagne de la mejor calidad pasaban de un lado a otro de la habitación demasiado grande que podría caber una colonia entera de gigantes, era un salón verdaderamente maravilloso lleno de mármol decorado con tonos esmeralda haciéndole honor a su antigua casa de Hogwarts que lo había impulsado a donde estaba ahora. Trajes y autos caros, accesorios, las mejores telas, todo conseguido por su gran esfuerzo en el mundo de la política._

_Tom Riddle había sido huérfano, crecido con prestado y con sueños tan lejanos que, si le hubieran dicho que iba a ser el ministro de magia más joven de toda la historia, se hubiera reído demasiado fuerte durante meses, pero no. Ahí estaba, festejando su logro en un gran salón de fiestas lleno de gente vacía que le besaba los pies por quien era en ese momento, pero apostaba todo a que jamás lo hubieran hecho cuando vivía de prestado y a veces ni siquiera cenaba para comprarse todos sus libros de leyes. Ya no importaba el pasado, pero a veces era un fantasma que simplemente no deseaba irse. Amaba disfrutar del éxito y del dinero tanto como de Harry, su esposo y vida._

_Lo había conocido hace dos años cuando comenzó su campaña para ser ministro de magia, Potter era un joven maravilloso con ambición de ser Auror al estar recién graduado de Hogwarts, un Gryffindor por excelencia, pero todos creían que estaba con Tom por que vio el futuro en el tomándolo de inmediato para beneficio propio si no, ¿quién se fijaría en un hombre de treinta y tres años cuando apenas sales de la escuela?_

_Riddle era uno de los hombres más atractivos de todo el mundo mágico según corazón de bruja, pero de todas maneras eso no quitaba que uno fuera demasiado joven y se estuviera aprovechando de eso._

_Podían creer lo que quisieran, pero Harry si amaba a Tom. Admiraba su inteligencia, que fuera ambicioso y tuviera un plan de vida, era la luz que él no creía merecer ya que era muy humilde a pesar de ser un Potter y poseer dinero, no le gustaba demasiado que Riddle lo llenara de regalos, pero trataba de entenderlo. Para el Slytherin, no existía otra cosa que el oro y que el estuviera en su vida implicaba ser alabado de la misma manera._

_Muchas veces sus amigos bromeaban que iba a terminar siendo la bandera del ministerio por como su esposo lo contemplaba como si fuera otro más de sus trofeos, trataba de reír, pero a veces le costaba, él no era como Tom, no encajaba entre la gente que estaba acostumbrada el pelinegro._

― ¿Te está gustando la fiesta? _― le pregunto Tom con una sonrisa tomándolo delicadamente por detrás de la cadera ―_

― Todos me miran extraño. _― contesto Harry algo incomodo por las miradas de los invitados ―_

― Hace unos meses nos casamos, es normal _― menciono Tom ―_ creen que vales menos que ellos y no mereces mis atenciones... pero en realidad no es así. Yo creo que siempre merezco lo mejor y por algo te elegí.

― ''El dinero es el himno del éxito'' _― interrumpió el de ojos verdes con una frase que Tom solía decir a diario ―_ yo me case por amor.

― Exacto, por amor. _― refuto el mayor ―_ eso es lo que importa, que nos amamos. Sos un Potter, algo que ellos no quieren ver, pero sos tan poderoso como yo, solo se dejan guiar por que nos llevamos demasiada edad. Mereces estar acá, disfrutando conmigo porque ambos sabemos cuánto me costó llegar y fuiste el único que pudo ver de donde en realidad vengo, no cuánto dinero tengo en Gringotts.

_Harry observo detenidamente a Tom, tan imponente y poderoso que él no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan maravilloso como Riddle._

_Recordó de inmediato cuando lo conoció y supo que era el indicado para él. Ambos lo sabían, al pasar aquellos dos años juntos las cosas se habían puesto algo difíciles, pero Tom consiguió el poder absoluto, triunfando como estaba destinado a hacerlo desde un principio. Riddle era carismático, magnético, eléctrico, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Cuando ingresaba a un lugar todas las cabezas giraban a verlo y deseaban hablar con él. Lo amaba, más que a sí mismo, era esa clase de persona que te atrapaba tan fácilmente que jamás lo olvidas._

_Las personas que están destinadas a triunfar naturalmente eran así, y cuando enamoraban, lo hacían con su elocuencia para hacerte caer al vació, aunque fueran buenas o malas personas. Harry presentía que Tom se debatía constantemente en ser el hombre maravilloso que era o dejarse llevar por el odio interno que aún no descifraba._

_El mayor lo beso delicadamente demostrándole que el verdadero rey de la fiesta era el por ser parte de su triunfo, eran los únicos que no eran vacíos y merecían todo el poder del mundo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	11. ✦ [ Día 10: El chico de James ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴇᴀᴄʜᴇs ᴀ ʟᴇssᴏɴ: ᴊᴀᴍᴇs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs // sɪʀɪᴜs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_James era un amigo más que especial, el mejor que pudo haber tenido Sirius alguna vez, pero algo había cambiado hace un tiempo, aunque no era algo malo o de muerte no dejaba al Gryffindor dormir durante las noches... no era fácil de digerir pero su amigo tenía un chico, uno bastante peculiar... y Black quería hacerlo suyo._

_Severus nunca había sido del agrado de los merodeadores y menos cuando vivían en constante guerra, pero de la noche a la mañana James apareció de la mano con el Slytherin proclamando de que estaban saliendo. El mundo de Sirius se dio vuelta en ese momento tanto que participo de la farsa felicitándolos, decidido para irse a otro lado lejos de ambos. La frustración y celos se instalaron en su interior sin razón alguna, siempre había visto a Snape como un chico raro y de facciones exóticas pero atractivas, aunque nada servía verlo de esa manera porque ahora era el novio de su mejor amigo._

― ¡¿QUE TE GUSTA QUIEN?! _― grito Remus sorprendido en el lugar más desolado de la biblioteca ―_

― !SHHH¡ _― dijo Madame Pince desde un lugar desconocido ya que no podían verla ―_

― Grítalo más fuerte, creo que todavía no te escucharon en el otro continente _― se quejó Sirius en voz baja y con el rostro lleno de pánico ―_ no digas nada por favor.

― No voy a decir nada, pero James es tu amigo, nuestro hermano, prácticamente tu familia _― susurro con desaprobación el licántropo apretando demasiado fuerte los libros que debía llevarse para leer―_ ¿no te da vergüenza?

― No, no me da vergüenza... _― contesto Black saliendo del escondite de donde estaban ―_ o si... pero lo ignoro.

_Remus y Sirius caminaron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca hasta que se encontraron con la feliz pareja. Severus siempre estaba serio y casi nunca sonreía, pero estaba observando a James con ''aquellos ojos'' de cariño que Black deseaba, ¿dónde podría encontrar a un chico como Snape? era la pregunta constante para olvidarse de ese capricho de estar interesado en el novio de Potter, pero estaba harto de mirarse en el espejo y preguntarse por qué en vez de estar con su amigo, no estaba con él._

_Snape vio la mirada fría de Black a la distancia, pero no menciono nada. Se estaba enamorando de a poco de James, tenía que olvidar a Sirius que estaba seguro que solamente lo había notado desde que estaba con Potter, era tiempo de dar vuelta la página aunque estuviera preocupado y decidía internamente si debería hablar con él o no._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Sirius estaba perdiendo la cabeza hasta que Severus se acercó a él, todo parecía irreal, el pelinegro le hablaba como si nunca hubieran peleado y no fuera el novio de James, hasta que termino de romperle la burbuja._

― Potter está preocupado por vos _― dijo al final luego de preguntarle si se encontraba bien ―_

― ¿Que? _― interrumpió Sirius completamente confundido ―_ creí que me hablabas porque te interesaba... ¿James te envió?

― Algo así _― menciono Severus tomándolo de la mano ―_ no soy alguien que es bueno para consolar, pero lo que sea que te esté pasando. Deja de ser un estúpido y enfréntalo, pareces que hubieras tomado filtro de muertos en vida

_El Slytherin lo observaba como lo hacía con James, tanto que sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vida le sonreía. ¿Por qué Snape no podía dejar a su amigo e irse con él?_

― No creo que a James le guste que enfrente mi problema. ― dijo Sirius rápidamente ―

_Potter caminaba por los alrededores del colegio junto a Peter y Remus, sabía que Severus seguramente se encontraba cerca hablando con Padfoot ya que estaba demasiado raro últimamente y hasta Snape estaba preocupado. Los estaban buscando para decirles que vayan todos juntos a tomar algo a Hogsmeade... pero mientras Pettigrew solamente caminaba al lado de Potter, Remus quería que lo tierra lo tragase, no sabía qué hacer y temía que, al encontrarlos, todo se fuera por la borda._

― ¿Por qué? _― pregunto Severus confundido ―_

― Porque no le gustaría que le robara a su chico. _― respondió Sirius estampando sus labios contra los del menor, sin saber que James casi petrificado estaba detrás suyo ―_

_Lo último que Black vio antes de recibir un puñetazo a lo muggle en su rostro, fue a James con el rostro lleno de furia. Si había una lección que debería de haber aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo fue no tener que meterse con el novio de su mejor amigo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	12. ✦ [ Día 11: Las mañanas duras de Sirius ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴᴠᴏʟᴠɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴛ ᴛᴇᴀ ᴏɴ ᴀ ʙʀɪsᴋ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ: ᴡᴏʟғsᴛᴀʀ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Algunas mañanas eran duras para Sirius. Levantarse y tener la voluntad de hacerlo esos días donde su mal humor reinaba era un acto que merecía una orden merlín primera clase al menos para él, pero para Remus era otro día común y corriente donde debía darle amor, un té caliente y besos para que su enojo se borrara durante todo lo que quedaba por vivir._

_El licántropo amaba el café, pocas veces le agradaba tomar una taza de té en la mañana, pero hacía esfuerzos por Sirius que era un amante a aquella bebida tanto como con el Whisky de fuego en las fiestas. Se habían recientemente graduado de Hogwarts y vivían en un pequeño departamento como la pareja feliz que eran, conocía a Black como a la palma de su mano, así que cuando vio que este estaba tapado hasta la cabeza al despertar, supo que su novio se encontraba enfadado sin razón a pesar de que este aún seguía dormido y eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano y ya llevaba literalmente el humor de un perro rabioso._

_Salió de la cama, sonrió y se propuso a preparar un desayuno que hiciera que Sirius sonriera. No era un buen cocinero de la forma muggle así que saco su varita poniendo manos a la obra, utensilios de cocina, chocolate, harina, y huevos volaban por el aire preparando rápidamente un pastel mientras él bebía una taza de café apoyado en la mesada pensando que si no amara tanto a ese hombre ya sería la hora de mandarlo a volar, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, aunque quisiera. No había nadie como Black en el mundo, eran mejores amigos, amantes y novios estables... vivían juntos y aunque a veces pelearan como un viejo matrimonio, se necesitaban y complementaban. Siempre iba a ser un placer ayudarlo a tener una sonrisa aquellas mañanas duras._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Sirius se dignó a salir de la cama. Estaba de mal humor, pero esta vez sí tenía justificación... desde que fue desheredado por su familia, solamente tenía la herencia de un tío lejano. Tal dinero le alcanzaba para para el departamento junto a Remus, sus gastos diarios y lo que necesitaba en la academia de aurores, pero jamás para el gusto de comprar un anillo. Si... Black quería casarse._

_Se sentía decidido a proponerle matrimonio a Remus, tenían casi diecinueve años y sabía que eran muy jóvenes pero el licántropo era el amor de su vida, quería pasar el resto de ella con el... pero entendía que sin anillo, no iba a decirle nada provocando que su mal humor esa mañana fuera terrible pero no imborrable ya que al poner un pie en la cocina, su té estaba listo y caliente sobre la mesa, con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate al lado._

― Buenos días Sirius _― dijo Remus con una sonrisa invitándolo a que se siente ―_

― Buenas... _― menciono Black aun con el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué hasta con su cara de pocos amigos, Lupin lo consentía demasiado ―_

― Espero que te guste el desayuno...

― Siempre me gustan tus desayunos Moony

_Sirius tomo lentamente de su té mientras el sol los alumbraba detrás de las cortinas transparentes de la cocina. Vio como Remus tomaba tranquilamente lo mismo que el mientras leía el profeta que estaba sobre la mesa, sabiendo que, aunque el licántropo prefería el café, le enternecía la idea de que lo acompañara. La mañana era cálida, y ya no se sentía enojado, de hecho, estaba tranquilo viendo el rostro pacifico de Lupin, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y traía un suéter más grande que su propio delgado y alto cuerpo, no había vista más hermosa para Black que el dueño de su corazón, sintió que ya no necesitaba un jodido anillo._

― ¿Sabías que de a poco le agarro gusto al té? no es mi favorito, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando... _― menciono Moony sin despegar su vista del profeta ―_

― ¿Queres casarte conmigo? _― interrumpió Sirius tomando de su té ―_

_Remus levanto su vista viendo el rostro de Sirius que estaba aun con las cejas en señal de enojo y con una pequeña mancha de chocolate al lado de sus labios, creía haber escuchado mal o enloquecido, pero cuando Black sonrió, se dio cuenta que no era mentira lo que había dicho._

― ¿Por qué? _― contesto el licántropo provocando que Padfoot riera ―_

― ¿No queres? _― dijo este ampliando su sonrisa ―_

― Claro que sí, pero hace un momento estabas que quemabas todo Londres con fuego saliendo de tu boca.

_Black no dejo que Remus se arrepintiera y fue a besarlo, quizás no tenía un anillo para darle, pero si un té y las mañanas duras donde Lupin lo amaría a pesar de eso por siempre._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	13. ✦ [ Día 12: Una nueva vida luego de liberar a Frank] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ sᴇᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪʟᴅᴇʀɴᴇss: ɢʀᴀᴍᴀɴᴅᴇʀ // ɴᴇᴡᴛ sᴄᴀᴍᴀɴᴅᴇʀ x ᴘᴇʀᴄɪᴠᴀʟ ɢʀᴀᴠᴇs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Newt caminaba emocionado por el desierto de Arizona para liberar al ave del trueno que había cuidado durante meses llamado Frank. El principio de su viaje fue interrumpido cuando conoció a Percival Graves que no le dejaba por ningún motivo solo, tratando de persuadirlo con asuntos del ministerio y que no fuera tan rápido a su destino, así había sido por un año entero en donde solo deseaba volver a Europa._

_Lo que no había tenido en cuenta es que se enamoraría de ese acosador, comprometiéndose en matrimonio y que estaba de suerte ya que necesitaban alguien en el mismo puesto en el ministerio de Europa, provocando que Percival pudiera irse con él a Londres sin problema alguno... a su paso, llego la hora de liberar a Frank._

― ¿Cuánto más hay que caminar? es un milagro que existan los hechizos de frió, el calor y el sol nos mataría _― pregunto Percival observando a su prometido que tenía su valija de criaturas en mano ―_ estamos en medio del desierto, podes soltar a Frank acá mismo

― No seas quejumbroso Percival _― contesto con una sonrisa el Hufflepuff ―_ solo falta un poco, teníamos que venir si o si a pie.

_El desierto era interminable para Graves que cada tanto le robaba besos a Newt. Lo amaba demasiado tanto como para caminar en ese desolado lugar durante toda la eternidad solo para tenerlo a su lado... cuando liberaran a Frank, abandonaría su país, sus allegados y el ministerio de magia donde creció en su carrera para irse a otro que, aunque le ofrecía el mismo puesto, de director de seguridad mágica, no era lo mismo, pero valía la pena, todo era por amor._

― Llegamos _― interrumpió Newt suavemente sus pensamientos haciendo que lo observara detenidamente ―_ es hora de la despedida...

_Percival observo como Scamander abrió su valija en el suelo, dando pequeños toques con su varita por encima de esta. Frank, el ave del trueno que había cuidado y querido como todas sus criaturas, salió volando no sin antes observar a su cuidador, dando potentes gruñidos._

_La pareja observo maravillados como Frank volaba entre las nubes... a partir de ese momento, Newt volvería a Europa junto a Percival, a formar una vida juntos hasta que tuvieran que volver otra vez al desierto a liberar otro animal, algo que le quedaba demasiado claro a Graves desde conoció a Scamander y su inefable amor por las criaturas mágicas._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	14. ✦ [ Día 13: Entre telarañas y polvo ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴏʟᴅ ᴄᴏʙᴡᴇʙs ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

𝐀𝐃𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐈𝐀: 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐞 𝐮𝐧 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐨, 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐬, 0 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Estaba atado a la soledad a partir de ese día, ni siquiera sabía por qué había vuelto a aquel lugar en primer lugar... sus padres habían muerto junto a su hermano en un trágico accidente cuando el hogar de uno de sus tantos conocidos, había explotado por una bomba puesta a causa de un ajuste de cuentas. Una venganza contra los dueños del lugar cual también tomo la vida de su familia, que, aunque los había abandonado, sintió dolor por sus muertes. Su último año de Hogwarts había sido muy sombrío por ese hecho, y en la oscuridad a veces se conocen a otras personas... él se enamoró enfermizamente de Severus._

_Había dejado de molestarlo y siempre lo observaba con detenimiento. Quizás Snape no se daba cuenta o lo dejaba pasar, no lo sabía, pero si entendía que se estaba obsesionando... por soledad o locura, no importaba, lo necesitaba, sentir que tenía poder sobre él, que fuera suyo para torturarlo y que jamás se vaya de su lado, que estuviera atado a su ser... para que al final del día, lo amara porque Severus no era igual a otra persona en el mundo._

_Sabía que el entendía que era estar solo en el mundo, lo confirmo cuando este le dio un poco de confianza al cabo de unos meses. Sirius creía que el Slytherin era su alma gemela, aquella piel blanca como el papel, lo volvía loco. Nadie supo que decir o hacer cuando terminaron Hogwarts, y se casaron._

_Severus no era estúpido, y al principio no había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Sirius, creía que estaba demente... como podría pedirle algo así luego de tantos años de tortura, pero termino accediendo, lleno de mentiras y excusas.... estaba enamorado._

_Todo fue amor y buenos tratos hasta que llegaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Black se transformó en un monstruo, no paraba de hacerle burlas a Severus, cuando decía algo que no le gustaba, no le daba tiempo ni de sacar su varita que ya lo tenía tomado del cuello o de su cabello, estaba aterrado por que al cabo del tiempo cuando intento irse por primera vez, las barreras de aquella casa, no lo dejaron salir._

_Sirius le quito su varita, no podía enviar cartas o usar la chimenea que estaba bloqueada para su uso. A veces escuchaba como Black hablaba con Lily que quería ver a toda costa a Severus, gritando que era su amigo y que todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa no le daba buena espina, los amigos del Gryffindor tampoco se quedaban atrás, querían entrar y ver con sus propios ojos que Snape se encontraba bien, habían dejado de confiar en el buen juicio del animago, temían lo peor y no querían pasar por alto las pruebas de que nada estaba bien._

_Un año de matrimonio había pasado y ni Evans o los merodeadores daban el brazo a torcer sobre ver a Severus, preguntarle cómo se encontraba y si era feliz, pero Sirius no lo permitía... los aurores no les hacían caso así que era insistir ellos mismos o nada. Todo empeoro cuando tuvieron un bebe._

_Severus estaba desesperado y cansado del maltrato de Sirius que luego le hacía conformarse con besos y caricias. Ahora no solo estaba encerrado él, sino también su bebe que no tenía la culpa de que uno de sus padres fuera una persona llena de odio, le dolía recordar como una enfermera que ni siquiera lo escucho, lo ayudo a tenerlo para luego retirarse, supuso que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius . Kreacher, jamás hacía nada en el momento observando con ojos como platos como su amo a veces golpeaba al otro, para luego de que este se fuera... curaba a Snape porque no toleraba verlo de esa manera, menos cuando creyó ciegamente que al tener un heredero las cosas cambiarían, pero empeoraron._

_Kreacher tenía miedo de las consecuencias, pero sabía de una habitación de la casa Black que no tenía barreras mágicas y siempre estaba cerrada con llave. Era un cuarto pequeño parecido a un ático, lleno de objetos viejos, así que el elfo hizo un plan que luego le comunico a Severus... iban a huir y Snape acepto sin dudarlo._

_Aquella noche, Severus tomo a su bebe en brazos, caminando lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido, dándole en brazos su pequeño a Kreacher para que se desaparezcan directo en la casa de Lily. La habitación ya no tenía llave y pudo respirar en paz cuando observo que el elfo había desaparecido, pero aquella fue su última bocanada de aire._

_Fue apuñalado por la espalda tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta y lo último que sintió fue el sucio y frío piso, Severus había muerto entre las telarañas de la habitación, había sido un gran mago, pero tomo malas decisiones llevándolo a esa muerte sin pena ni gloría. Sirius no supo cómo reaccionar cuando quedo cubierto de sangre que le pertenecía a su alma gemela que ya no estaba con él._

_Sabía que Kreacher se había llevado a su hijo... nada más le quedaba, iba a quedarse recluido en aquel lugar con el cuerpo de Severus hasta que el también muriera. Por primera vez su mente toco fondo y pensó en sus acciones, el por qué había llevado a vivir a Snape a aquella casa donde la magia oscura le carcomía los pensamientos a cualquiera, por que dejo que la vida lo golpeara de esa manera... porque había matado a la única persona que le había dado amor verdadero._

_Pudo haber sido tan feliz y aun así había enloquecido, maltratado y asesinado._

― Lo siento. _― susurro tomando entre sus manos el pálido rostro de Severus ―_ te amo...

_Era demasiado tarde para decir aquello ya que, al pasar las horas, con sus lágrimas no arreglaba nada, escuchando como los aurores tiraban abajo las barreras mágicas. Era su fin y se lo merecía, por haber matado a la persona que más amaba, entre telarañas y polvo que retiro para llorar todo lo necesario para sanar su dolor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un hijo de puta y merece ir a Azkaban.


	15. ✦ [ Día 14: La odisea a Lucius ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴀ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ᴡʜᴏ ɪs ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʙᴜsʏ; ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Cuando el menor de los Malfoy llego a su hogar con un hermoso anillo de diamantes más grandes que Hagrid, Lucius supo que habría problemas. No era imbécil y sabía que Potter ya había logrado domesticar al caprichoso de su hijo con tan solo ver esa hermosa joya... estaba asustado, la guerra lo había cambiado, pero tampoco podía venir el salvador del mundo mágico a casarse con su retoño, sobre su cadáver iba haber un Potter en su linaje, creía que este era un completo imbécil._

_Lucius iba hacerse el estúpido hasta el día de su muerte si era necesario con total de retrasar ese matrimonio. Pero Draco tenía otros planes, estaba decidido en casarse, tan solo tenía que hacer que Harry y su padre hablaran frente a frente, para resolver viejos conflictos y así podría celebrarse todo en paz... pero el problema era que justamente su progenitor le tomaba el pelo todo el tiempo diciendo que estaba ocupado, comprando pasajes a otro continente con total de no verle la cara a Potter, llevándose arrastras a su madre como si fuera un trofeo y tenía que correr porque su casa se estaba incendiando con el adentro._

―! Son demasiado jóvenes Cissy¡ _― exclamo el rubio a su esposa mientras hablaban en la cama matrimonial, era un noche demasiado larga y ninguno de los dos podía dormir ―_

― Estas hace un año evitando a Draco y a Potter _― refuto Narcissa con el ceño fruncido observándolo con desaprobación ―_

― Claro que no, solo que he estado ocupado, vos misma sos testigo de todos los viajes que tuvimos que hacer. _― dijo Lucius cruzándose de hombros ―_

― ¿Y esa vez que te tiraste de la ventana cuando Harry vino a cenar y no volviste hasta que se fue?

― Tenía que ir al baño por varias horas y me quedaba más cerca ir por el camino de la ventana.

― ¿Cuándo lo cruzamos en la calle y saliste corriendo como si fuera una maratón?

― Quería estirar las piernas unos cuantos kilómetros.

― ¿Esa ocasión que te pusiste mi tapado y labial fingiendo ser una sirvienta?

― Estaba preparando un disfraz para Halloween, no es mi culpa que llegara justo en ese momento.

_Narcissa bufo sonoramente negando con la cabeza repetidamente. Sabía que su esposo era muy duro para dar el brazo a torcer, pero a veces llegaba al límite de lo testarudo y negador._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Al pasar de las horas, la rubia termino en manos de Morfeo y Lucius le siguio. Estaba cansado y había cerrado hasta las ventanas con hechizos inquebrantables, eso creyó hasta la mañana siguiente donde su esposa pego un grito desesperado, provocando que se levantara empuñando su varita._

― Hola padre, él es Harry, ya lo conoces. _― dijo Draco saliendo debajo de la cama de sus padres con Potter al lado ―_

― ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESTE HOMBRE EN MI ALCOBA?! _― grito el rubio mientras Narcissa observaba todo con los ojos como platos ―_

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí abajo? _― pregunto la mujer tapándose su fino pijama con una bata ―_

― Desde hace varias horas, señora Malfoy... en mi defensa, fue idea de Draco _― contesto Harry nerviosamente ―_

― Pero vos fuiste el que la tomaste del tobillo para que grite de esa manera _― se excusó el rubio menor ―_ bueno, el tema acá es que queríamos verte, HACE UN AÑO.

― Lo siento señora... _― se disculpó Potter mientras Narcissa le sonrió maternalmente ―_

― Dime Narcissa, Harry... después de todo vamos a ser familia.

― ¡¿FAMILIA? ! _― grito Lucius ―_

― Familia. _― aseguro la rubia ―_

―! El tema acá ¡ _― exclamo Draco ya cansado de las actitudes de su padre ―_ es que estas evitándonos.

― Estaba ocupado. _― contesto Lucius ―_ además... ¿cómo entraron acá sin que nadie se diera cuenta? estaba bajo de hechizos muy poderosos.

― Estabas siendo infantil. _― refuto el rubio ―_ es hora de que arregles tus asuntos del pasado con Harry acerca de la maldita guerra, preparar algunos papeleos que necesitan tu firma como patriarca, y si te preocupa como entramos, es fácil. Harry es Auror y tiene sus trucos.

― Uhm... _― balbuceo Lucius con el ceño fruncido ―_

― ¿Podemos hablar... por favor? así ya podemos casarnos en paz sin ningún mal entendido. _― pidió Draco ―_

_Lucius observo detenidamente a su esposa que le sonreía tiernamente y luego contemplo a la pareja que estaban con el cabello despeinado y ropa arrugada por estar horas debajo de su cama esperando a que despertaran para hablar. Hubiera preferido que le arrancaran un riñón, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndose el imbécil, además... estaban en el tercer piso, no podía salir corriendo por la ventana... por fin luego de una larga odisea diciendo que estaba ocupado, acepto hablar con el futuro matrimonio y aun mas con Potter que tenía rostro de feliz cumpleaños._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	16. ✦ [ Día 15: Una caja vacía para llenar. ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴜɴɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ // ᴊᴀᴍᴇs ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ x ʟᴜᴄɪᴜs ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Cuando James le dijo varias veces a Lucius que era hueco como una caja de madera sin nada adentro, no lo decía literalmente y menos pensó que era de aquella manera en serio. Malfoy y el habían comenzado a conocerse a causa de sus tantos castigos juntos que les daba MacGonagall porque peleaban demasiado, tal tiempo que le dio la profesora fue suficiente para que el de lentes pueda observar más de cerca al rubio y darse cuenta que no estaba tan mal y era un chico bastante atractivo._

_El que Lily no le diera atención quizás ya lo había enloquecido, porque jamás se imaginó salir cada fin de semana a Hogmeade junto al rubio, dándose una oportunidad de dar paz en vez de la guerra, el problema era que... Lucius era poco interesante, llegaba a ser aburrido de muchas maneras, pero James no se cansaba, eso era lo peor. Mientras el rubio no tenía nada que decir, Potter hablaba hasta por los codos, haciéndolo reír al contrario hasta que le dolía el estómago, haciéndolo ver que le encantaba su risa._

_James siempre lo arrastraba a cometer travesuras, y Lucius siendo aburrido hasta los codos, lo seguía quejándose. Potter tenía el dilema de su vida con aquel rubio de hermosos ojos... porque era tan poco interesante pero no le aburría para nada, era literalmente una caja de madera en cual el mismo llenaba de alegría, acercamientos y risas, estaba enamorándose de que sea tan aburrido, tanto que Sirius no paraba de reír cuando Prongs les explicaba a sus amigos que Malfoy era muy monótono y le encantaba por aquello... que jamás se cansaba de él._

― ¿Que estás haciendo? _― pregunto James sentándose a su lado en las orillas del lago negro ―_

― Observando el lago. _― contesto Lucius ―_ prácticamente nada _― agrego el rubio riendo ―_

― Amo que no hagas nada. _― menciono Potter sonriéndole tiernamente a Malfoy antes de besarlo ―_

_James no se entendía y quizás jamás lo iba hacer, pero amaba al aburrido de Lucius, a su poca interesante forma de ser y su hermosa risa._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que todos conocemos a alguien aburrido para llenar.


	17. ✦ [ Día 16: I'll never love again ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴇɢɪɴs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴅᴀɴᴄᴇ : ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ᴀᴜ // sᴛᴀʀ ɪs ʙᴏʀɴ ɪɴsᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐄𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐀𝐔 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐥𝐢́𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐚 ''𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧'' 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐧̃𝐨𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Estaban enamorados, buscando sus sueños y bailando en aquella habitación de hotel tan lujosa que Draco no podía creer que estaba en ella, eran el uno para el otro en un mundo moderno donde el amor no podía existir en donde estaban por que todo era de una sola noche. Cualquiera que los viera creerían que eran unos estúpidos, porque no estaban teniendo relaciones, sino riendo por los torpes pasos de Harry, lejos de la superficie donde podrían ahogarse para siempre._

_El rubio no sabía que iba a suceder la mañana siguiente, pero se sentía seguro, cayendo en el amor de Potter que lo ayudaba más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Gracias a él pudo cantar por primera vez en un gran escenario, le habían ofrecido hace poco un gran contrato con una disquera que, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia al azabache, estaba feliz por él. Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho a Draco que una noche conocería al gran Harry Potter, cantante famoso y reconocido en el mundo, se hubiera reído mucho... era como un sueño lejano, se sentía como uno, pero cuando tocaba el rostro de aquel hombre, sabía que era real, que estaba con él y lo amaba._

― Sos una pésima pareja de baile, Potter. _― dijo Draco riendo mientras Harry lo observaba con ternura y culpa ―_

― No siempre soy el mejor _― menciono Potter robándole un beso al rubio ―_ no soy como vos...

― Me gusta como sos... no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. _― interrumpió Malfoy ―_

_Se dejaba llevan por el ritmo de la música, con o sin pasos erróneos de Harry, Draco no se imaginó otro mundo que no fuera Potter, donde ambos se suban a un escenario a cantar juntos como si fueran uno... nunca volvería a amar si no era él. No podría respirar si no tenía al lado... no existía otra persona._

_Porque, aunque los malos momentos a veces eran demasiado agotadores, siempre podrían bailar en la luz del día o en la oscuridad para decirse todo lo que no podían con palabras, simplemente mirándose directo a los ojos._

_Draco jamás estuvo preparado para un mundo sin Harry... pero ahí estaba, parado rígidamente sin bailar, cantando la canción que le había escrito el amor de su vida antes de morir. Quería gritar, llorar e irse con él, pero todo el mundo le decía que tenía que ser fuerte, por su ahora gran carrera como cantante, que podría rearmar su vida, pero de nada servía... no iba a volver amar, ni ser feliz, de eso estaba seguro._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	18. ✦ [ Día 17: Take me to church] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ sᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴇs: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ᴀᴜ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧 𝐝𝐞 ''𝐚𝐥𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨'', 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐨𝐟𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐚.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Lo había conocido en un funeral... sonaba desagradable si se decía como un dato mínimo, pero tampoco fue de gran importancia, Harry solo había acudido a dar el ''santo'' entierro como favor a su padrino Sirius ya que la prima de este era esposa del difunto, y ningún párroco quería asistir a la ceremonia por que conocían el pecado de Rodolphus. Bellatrix, viuda de Lestrange casi lo abraza con pasión entre lágrimas por tener misericordia al alma de su marido y Potter solo pudo sonreírle amablemente, el perdón, aunque no supiera el error del muerto, siempre debía ser dado._

_Harry era el cura más joven que alguien pudo haber conocido alguna vez, con tan solo veinte y dos años ya era un capellán hecho y derecho. Viviendo en un pueblo tan estrictamente religioso no era de extrañar que alguien decidiera ir por el camino del señor siendo ''padre'' o monja, pero, aunque le pesara todos los días y cinco aves María a Potter... no lo hacía por amor a Dios. Si no por miedo a lo que era, a sus gustos sexuales y como no podía lavar tal pecado de su alma que lo hacía quemar pensando en que opinarían sus padres o amigos si supieran la verdad de por qué unos años antes de terminar la secundaría, les había suplicado a todos que necesitaba la gracia del todo poderoso para ser feliz._

_Aquella verdad lo hacía sentir ahogado en un pueblo demasiado pequeño. Había nacido enfermo, como decían todos los del lugar cuando había un homosexual entre ellos... la iglesia jamás le iba a dar perdón, pero si paz, nada malo pasaría mientras estuviera dentro de ella entregándole su vida a Dios que había sido su creador, pero en un descuido no vio cuando Satanás lo manchaba con aquel gusto extraño. Quería ir al cielo cuando muriera... no deseaba quemarse en el infierno, ni sentir el asco de nadie, tras el cuello clerical todo su dolor se escondería y sanaría, tenía esperanzas de curarse._

_Eso pensó hasta que unos ojos grises lo observaron curiosamente en medio de su sermón. Aquel chico era la representación de un ángel, su cabello rubio casi platinado lo hacía notar entre tanta ropa negra y oscuridad del cementerio. Era temprano en la mañana, pero como si Dios supiera que iba a cometer un pecado al observar a ese joven, llovía demasiado que no iba a ser una novedad que el mundo se inundara, la sombrilla que sostenía Sirius sobre hacía que escuchara el sonido de la lluvia prácticamente dentro de sus oídos._

_Draco tampoco le despegaba la mirada, le era imposible creer que ese joven de lentes y unos hermosos ojos verdes sea un cura, se veía tan joven que no se parecía a ningún anciano de los que veía en las distintas iglesias del pueblo que odiaba tanto. Él no era creyente ni, aunque le pagaran, la religión lo limitaba y sentía asco por la idea de que Dios lo controlara, tampoco le gustaban los fanáticos de esta, creían que él era un monstruo porque era gay... algo incoherente ya cada uno amaba a quien quería y podía._

_Él no lo eligió, y si lo pudo haber hecho alguna vez, poco le importaba porque era su vida, su sexualidad y su corazón, el eligió otro camino distinto al de Dios, era devoto a sí mismo, ser ateo era su modo de vida, no se avergonzaba por ello porque era el principio para dejar aquel pueblo y a sus padres, necesitaba ser feliz lejos de ahí, tenía veinte y dos pero era controlado como un niño de trece, estaba harto._ _"Estaba enfermo" y lo amaba._

― Quiero pedirle la bendición padre. _― dijo una mujer rubia muy hermosa, parándose enfrente de Harry como tantos otros que venían a pedirle la glorificación ―_ a mi esposo e hijo también, por favor _― agrego cuando un alto hombre rubio se acercó arrastrando al chico de hermosos ojos iguales a los del que lo traía del brazo ―_

_Entre tanta multitud que veían a Bellatrix llorar encima del cajón de su esposo, Potter solo asintió dándole la bendición a la pareja que la recibieron gustosos._

― Lamento la actitud de mi hermana... está muy dolida, supongo. Le agradecemos de veras que aceptara dar el entierro santo a Rodolphus _― menciono Narcissa ―_ ningún cura deseaba venir... por cómo era él.

― ¿Como era? _― pregunto el de lentes ―_

― Era gay. _― contesto Lucius ―_

_Harry no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta tambaleando el paraguas en su mano, desviando la vista a la viuda que aun lloraba desconsoladamente provocando que Narcissa tuviera que sacarla ella misma de encima del cajón._

―! NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS SIDO GAY ¡ _― gritaba entre el llanto la pelinegra ―_

― Déjalo Bella... _― menciono la rubia siendo ayudada por su esposo a sacarla ―_

― Creo que lo mejor sería que la lleven a su casa _― Dijo Sirius tomando a Bellatrix fuertemente de los brazos junto a Lucius, mientras Narcissa trataba de arreglarle el cabello ―_

― No era una mala persona... _― interrumpió una voz varonil que lo observaba fijamente, era el hijo de la pareja debajo de otro paraguas, se notaba que era una familia de dinero... hasta su ropa de luto combinaba con el objeto que evitaba que mojaran su perfecta facha ―_ mi tía si... lo hizo sentir una mierda cuando le dijo la verdad, entonces ahora llora por la culpa de haberlo matado de angustia por no saber si iba a poder seguir viviendo en su casa o morir en la calle.

― Era homosexual, eso es inaceptable... el peor de los pecados. _― dijo Harry en un arrebato de tratar de sacar aquella sensación extraña en su interior ―_

― Era un ser humano como cualquier persona, era puro, no le hacía daño a nadie, solamente tenía otros gustos. Usted es un cura y yo no lo juzgo por casarse con Dios, ¿por qué debería usted criticar si otro lo hace con tal individuo?

_Potter no pudo evitar reír con amargura, sintiéndose mal porque estaba en un funeral y aquello que dijo el joven de hermosos ojos era blasfemo... muchas veces había escuchado que el diablo era hermoso, ahora entendía por qué._

― No soy creyente, pero necesito su bendición porque mi padre me está observando y no quiero problemas. _― menciono el rubio casi en un susurro ―_

― Yo no bendigo a los blasfemos y no creyentes.

― ¿Entonces dónde está la misericordia de su iglesia?

_Decir que la bendición que le dio fue a las apuradas, es poco. Se sintió raro, porque no fue la última vez que vio a la familia Malfoy, como había averiguado que se llamaban aquellos tres rubios... los conocía desde antes pero solo de palabra, al ser una de las personas más influyentes del pueblo, pocas veces se las veía entre ''los mortales'' y aún más a su hijo que tenía un poco de mala reputación en aquel lugar desolado por la paz._

_El primer paso de su pecado fue cuando lo trasladaron a otra iglesia conocida donde iban los de dinero, era majestuosa y casi todo el mundo quería entrar, pero como todo en el pueblo se movía mediante clases sociales, pocos entraban. Pero eso les dio oportunidad a sus amigos de conocerla, Hermione no estaba para nada contenta que Harry decidiera ser cura, sentía que algo no estaba bien en ese deseo de dedicarse a la religión, pero no opinaba ni siquiera con Ron al respecto, si su amigo tenía algo que ocultar la lastimaría porque ella lo amaba como un hermano, lo aceptaría, aunque fuera mudo, gay, o no se bañara, pero entendía que aunque hablara... Potter jamás reaccionaría de buena manera._

_Draco Malfoy era el demonio infiltrado en el lugar, ya que era obvio que iba a misa solo para verlo a él y sonreírle como si fuera un burdel o el más vulgar de todos los lugares en el mundo. Su iglesia estaba siendo profanada por deseos insanos de ese joven que si tenía el derecho de ser libre ya que no le avergonzaba ser un pecador o que los demás lo supieran, ya conocía la desaprobación de todas maneras._

_Los domingos se estaban haciendo más tristes y pesados en su espalda, estaba perdiendo los estribos cuando le daba la bendición y este le miraba como si fuera el mismo Jesucristo en persona, pero a la vez era muy paupérrimo de fe, impío y jactancioso que lo hacía dudar de su devoción por que, si Draco hubiera llegado antes que Dios a su vida, estaba seguro que lo hubiera adorado enfermizamente._

_Quería llorar y amar, pero no podía por estar atado de manos en un mundo demasiado cruel, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no el estuviera enfermo... sería libre de todo pecado e iba a poder ir al cielo donde quería pertenecer con ansias. Odiaba a los homosexuales, odiaba a Draco y se odiaba a si mismo por querer adorarlo._

_El segundo paso de su pecado fue besarlo en la casa de Dios. Hubiera preferido que lo crucificaran como al hijo de este antes de seguir sus impulsos carnales y pecaminosos, el título de cura le peso demasiado que se sentía completamente sedicente y aborrecido por sí mismo. Draco era hermoso, necesitaba amarlo, pero a la vez que lo llevara a la iglesia para llorar todo lo necesario pidiendo perdón por sus errores, el único cielo que pudo conocer en vida fue estando con el sexualmente._

_Las lágrimas no le alcanzaban para pedir perdón por ser un monstruo y querer amar. Sabía que se estaba ahogando y aún más cuando su amor le pidió escaparse juntos... dejar la iglesia era una idea tan descabellada que no podía ni siquiera decirla en voz alta._

― Yo no confió en Dios... y nunca lo voy hacer. _― menciono Draco tratando de calmar el llanto de Harry mientras estaban sentados en una punta de la cama del cura ―_ pero vos si lo haces, entregas tu vida a su iglesia, pero si tanto lo amas y el a vos, sé que le gustaría que fueras feliz a pesar de...

― N-no puedo. _― interrumpió Potter con la voz ahogada entre lágrimas ―_ no quiero quemarme.

― No te voy a obligar a amarme, lo sabes, ¿no?

Harry solo pudo asentir despacio temiendo lo peor.

― Si te sentís mejor en tu fe, podes quedarte con ella... _― Draco se levantó de la cama rápidamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas también venían a el ―_ es mi culpa, yo no soy creyente y empecé a venir porque supe que estarías acá.

― También soy culpable por seguir esto... pero no me arrepiento. _― dijo el de ojos verdes ―_ te amo.

― Yo también, pero no puedo verte sufrir así. _― menciono el rubio soltando gruesas lagrimas ―_ solo somos humanos... y si él nos creó como tanto dices, estamos bien. Así nos quiso...

_Entonces Draco se fue para dejarlo con su fe, y no hubo momento más agobiante que aquel. Dios ya no fue su salvación y si alguno de los dos iba a sobrevivir a ese pecado, no era él. Entrego su vida para obtener el perdón en su fanatismo y cuando Malfoy tuvo que enterrar a Harry supo cómo era llorar como su tía Bellatrix, encima del cajón siendo sacado por todos, escuchando como la que era amiga de Potter, lloraba desconsolada tratando de sostenerlo cuando ni siquiera la conocía._

_Se había suicidado por el miedo a ser amado y amar. Nadie y ni siquiera Draco, supo si Harry obtuvo el perdón de Dios._

**_Paupérrimo:_ ** _Superlativo de pobre._

**_Impío:_ ** _Que no demuestra ninguna devoción religiosa o ningún respeto por las cuestiones religiosas._

**_Jactancioso:_ ** _Adjetivo con el que se califica a un sujeto presumido, que se alaba excesivamente y presuntuosamente._

**_Sedicente:_ ** _Que se atribuye a sí mismo un nombre, un título o un tratamiento del que carece en realidad._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷  
  
  



	19. ✦ [ Día 18: Escribir o leer sobre el amor. ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ɴᴏᴛ ғɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ: ᴅʀᴀᴄᴏ x ᴛᴏᴅᴏs // ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Era difícil escribir de el mismo, se conocía tan bien, pero a la vez se desconocía demasiado que podría jurar que era un extraño en ese momento, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿qué decir?... ser sincero era un buen comienzo, pero no quería quedar como un egoísta por que reconocía que era un ser odioso la mayoría del tiempo, que sus palabras llenaba la cabeza de las personas con palabras hermosas, pero no era un individuo grandioso, con tendencias a la superioridad y soledad agobiante._

_Temer a que los demas te conozcan era horrible, pero no sabía que escribir que fuera real sin referirse a alguien o momento en particular, así que decidir hacerlo de sí mismo y como le gustaba escribir era un paso a terminar una historia más de aquella lista que había aprendido a apreciar mediante los días._

_Leía libros ansiosamente todo el tiempo, tapaban sus ideas erróneas... le daban alas de ser escritor, porque creía que, para ser un buen proyector de obras, tenía leer de otras. Se levantaba cada mañana a leer y escribía en las tardes, junto a casi quince tazas de café que literalmente era ese número... le gustaba escribir de amor, aunque él no estaba enamorado y aquel sentimiento lo había dañado demasiado._

_Era una carga, porque no sabía amar ya... cuando los trucos se le acababan, sus romances se iban, y ni siquiera se ofendía por eso. Siempre regresaban, porque en su no tan humilde opinión, era único. Le gustaba encantar a las personas, volverlas dementes, ser demasiado tanto que cuando querían abandonarlo, volvían tarde o temprano. Diciendo que él era bueno y piadoso, cuando él sabía que no era así, solo veían la ilusión que creaban ellos, era lo que los manipulaba a sí mismos._

_Jamás fingió ser alguien que no era, la sinceridad ante todo en la personalidad. Ellos veían lo que querían ver._

_En el fondo cuando madrugadas llegaban, sentía que era un juguete, que nadie lo amaba porque él no podía hacerlo, por eso le gustaba escribir de amor... porque podía poner su corazón en algo que jamás lo lastimaría ni juzgaría, que podría hacerlo sentir enamorado sin que lo dejaran, poder tenerlo en sus manos de alguna manera, amaba sus historias, eran lo que lo volvía invencible en un mundo tan aburrido, y aún más... en una ciudad que aborrecía porque todos eran extraños hasta para él, que lo era de pies a cabeza._

_No hay nada más raro que lo raro para otro raro._

_Evitaba escribir de personas específicas, pero estaba haciéndolo en este momento, desnudando sus secretos esperando a que nadie lo juzgara... y que la lista se terminara pronto, fue un mes de duro trabajo, aunque casi nadie lo apreciara._

_¿Por qué evitaba escribir de alguien en especial? Por qué los volvía eternos. Su filosofía de vida era que, si un escritor, lector o cualquier ser viviente escribía de otro ser humano, lo convertía en inmortal que iba a quedar plasmado hasta que todo rastro del escrito se borrara de la faz de la tierra, incluyendo la memoria del autor. No quería darle a ningún imbécil de su lista, el derecho de vivir en una simple historia que publicada adaptado a un ship ficticio, iba a matarse con tan solo pensarlo... aunque esta era la excepción, tenía que decir la verdad._

_Su ultimo ex lo había vuelto loco, era unos años menor... un niño prácticamente, le había dicho que era lo peor luego de volver cuatro veces a sus brazos, Draco no lloro, porque era un ciclo sin fin._

_El amor es como ir de viaje... a veces es tan largo que no parece tener final y cuando lo tiene, te quedas con el sabor amargo de volver al ciclo hasta el siguiente, en otras ocasiones te quedas atascado en el aeropuerto, pierdes el vuelo, o te quedas vivir por siempre a donde fuiste..._

_En los peores casos, el avión se cae y morís._

_El amor mata, en la realidad y en la ficción, no siempre todo es rosa, si quiere comprobarse solo basta con entrar a wattpad a leer ships tóxicos, que literalmente, es el pan de cada día de un lector de fanfics o escritores del mismo._

_El proceso de escribir de amor sin poderlo sentirlo de verdad, era doloroso y gratificante al menos para el... estaba enamorado de sus ships a pesar de que sus lágrimas estaban agotadas por la realidad de otro amor del pasado que lo había destruido, él había sido el que lo dejo incapacitado de amar, el que le arranco el corazón sin piedad a la corta edad de quince años, y actualmente, a sus ya casi diecisiete, lo hacía sentir un anciano... a veces creía que su madre tenía más alegría y vitalidad que él._

_Harry era su espina sin sacar, le había dicho que todo lo que hacía era inútil, se culpó tanto tiempo por todo... pero al final, comprendió que Potter era el equivocado, no él. Estaba cansado, es normal_ _estarlo_ _luego de dar todo y perderlo. No podía luchar por alguien que no fuera el mismo, no podía llorar... pero si escribir, y eso lo tenía sobre la tierra junto a su sueño de estudiar derecho, taparles la boca a todos los que dijeron que no iba a llegar._

_Muchas personas le habían dicho que no era nada, pero otras le decían que era precioso, inteligente y capaz. Obviamente todo esto causado cuando pretendía sentir algo por alguien más, sabiendo que no era posible._

_Quería llorar por amor, quería aprender amar sanamente. Sus dedos vivían por el por qué no tenía muchos amigos y odiaba salir de su casa, se conectaba tanto a sus historias que a veces lloraba al pensarlas porque eran tristes, y las pocas relaciones que tuvo no se sentían reales._

_Luego de Harry habían pasado tantas personas en su vida, cada una con una historia fascinante, Draco vivía al máximo cuando podía, le encantaba mentir a sus padres, escaparse, fingir que amaba cuando sabía que no lo hacía. Fue triste caer en cuenta que el beso más sincero que había recibido fue una sucia estación de servicio y justamente en un baño estando preocupado, el joven con cual estaba tenía unos seis años más que él, le beso la frente delicadamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo... fue un gesto tan puro que no supo cómo reaccionar. Escribió de ese sentir tantas veces, fue hermoso._

_Aun guardaba la coleta de cabello que uso aquella vez, junto a las cartas que le escribía a Harry... llenas de palabras bonitas, corazones y nubes sonrientes. Literalmente eran así, tenía quince, amaba con toda su alma y escribía sobre Potter._

_Era tan fácil ser escritor cuando queres sentir, sonreír, llorar y enamorarte sin la necesidad de hablar con otros, la posición de lector no se alejaba demasiado tampoco... algunas historias le robaban hasta el último suspiro. Le encantaba tanto ser ambos, escribir sobre amor sin poder sentirlo era dejar una parte de su alma que decía que si sentía al menos un poco... que no era una piedra, aunque dijera cosas hirientes, respiraba. Que, si Harry le arranco su corazón, el dejo su alma en cada pequeña historia que con tanta dedicación hacía para los demás y para sí mismo._

_Él no podía querer a otro por que se amaba tanto a si mismo... pero no por egoísta. Se había odiado tanto, se culpó demasiado, se hizo daño, entonces decidido ser feliz, desaparecer en la oscuridad y tantas historias que lo hacían sentir bien._

_Todos aquellos amores no habían sido importantes o se sintieron reales excepto Potter, pero le dieron más capacidad de escribir y eso era suficiente._

_Las noches corrigiendo su novela era un caos, pero cuando el cielo azul tenue llegaba por la ventana y su historia estaba bien, se daba cuenta de que todo había valido la pena._

_A veces le dolía tanto la espalda, pero aun así escribía. No era un capricho o necesidad, si no que era lo único que lo liberaba, que lo hacía sentir puro y no tan mala persona... en donde pensaba ''esto es arte'' pero admitía que no era tan bueno. Entre sabanas frías, un café recién hecho y música instrumental, imaginaba historias, le encantaban, todas contenían amor... a veces creía que estaba obsesionado con aquel sentimiento, pero quien no lo estaba en realidad. Todos ansían sentir._

_La oscuridad era su mejor amiga escribiendo en su computadora, con ojos cansados y ganas de prepararse un café como en ese momento, nunca era suficiente de esa bebida, la iba a defender a capa y espada hasta el día que le matara. De hecho, estaba exactamente así escribiendo la historia no ficticia de la lista, describiendo como era una gran mentira porque todas sus historias tenían algo que él no poseía, pero le encantaba ver, escuchar y poner en palabras._

_Como se enamoró perdidamente y como fingió hacerlo de otros, siendo egoísta y una mala persona cuando le dejaban o estaban con él, porque al final de todo siempre iba a escribir sobre el amor, aunque no lo sintiera por nadie más que no fuera por el mismo y sus novelas. Porque necesitaba algo no ficticio y su realidad es real así que lo tomo para quitarse todo de encima, Harry existe, pero con otro nombre, el sí fue el malo de la historia... le rompió el corazón y ahora era un escritor de una web para fanfics donde era tan feliz que no le daba vergüenza pretender que alguien lo leyera._

_Porque para sus palabras si tenía amor, paciencia y lágrimas. Lo único que no lo dañaban y no lo hacían enojar... tras todo escritor hay una historia más de la que escribe, una realidad, y un corazón. El suyo está en esta, porque Draco es solo una representación._

_La verdadera escritora soy yo._

__

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


	20. ✦ [ Día 19: Todo por amor a el. ] ✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es un ship, pero mañana es el día de la madre en Argentina, y deseaba dedicarle algo a Lily como mama y todo lo que hizo por Harry.

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ʜɪᴅᴅᴇɴ sᴛᴀɪʀᴡᴀʏ: ʜᴀʀʀʏ // ʟɪʟʏ ᴇᴠᴀɴs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Cuando extrañaba a sus padres y un más a su madre, volvía al que había sido su hogar durante su primer año de vida hasta que Voldemort le arrebato la felicidad, teniendo que vivir con sus tíos que no eran ejemplos de amor y protección en ningún sentido al menos para él. Estaba todo en ruinas, pero poco le importaba, tan solo quería sentirse en casa... imaginar cómo fueron aquellos días de cuales no podía recordar nada, pero vivía a base de historias que otros le contaban._

_Los objetos aun en el suelo daban señales del estrago que había ocurrido esa noche. Sanar y soltar era algo que trataba de aprender... pero extrañaba a su madre, al recuerdo vago que tenía de ella lo hacían sentir querido._

_Caminaba despacio entre las habitaciones, hasta que llego a un pasillo sin salida de la casa, ahí donde no había estado jamás algo se encontraba una puerta, estaba mirándola dudoso y con varita en mano. Era Harry Potter, no sabía cuándo un mortifago iba a aparecerse entre el mismo pasto o muebles de cualquier lado, pero, aunque pusiera mil hechizos detectores de magia oscura, estaba limpia._

_Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no tenía curiosidad por primera vez en toda su vida, hasta que cuando volvió la mirada antes de bajar al piso de abajo, vio que como si fuera la sala de los menesteres, la puerta no estaba. En ese momento si sintió las manos picarle de pura atracción a lo fisgonear donde no debía como siempre... algo que le había dado problemas, pero al fin y al cabo salía vivo, no dudaba de que esto fuera igual._

_En silencio, vio la puerta aparecer una vez más cuando se acercó, entrando por ella. Contemplando una gran escalera oculta que iba a otro piso desconocido que jamás había visto, en los escalones estaba escrito con una fina letra ''se sube y abre con amor'', tuvo más dudas de las que le hubiera gustado tener... si aquella habitación se abría con amor, ¿por qué no se escondió de Voldemort ahí mismo?_

_Pero mientras subía los largos escalones, asimilo que era obvio que en ese momento... ni ella o alguien que amaba con toda su alma iba a poder ingresar, el terror y miedo era lo que más iba a dominar sobre cualquier ser humano. Al llegar era una habitación pequeña parecida a un ático, estaba oculta por magia y desde afuera no se veía la estructura, algo parecido a Grimmauld Place._

_Había fotos colgadas de sus padres que jamás había visto, montañas de libros por todas partes, luces navideñas muggles que al tocarlas aun funcionaban y latas de pintura por todo el piso. Algunas secas y otras cerradas._

― Merlín... _― dijo en un murmuro el de lentes al ver en una de las paredes un mural a poco de terminar, el tiempo lo había desgastado, pero seguía ahí para contemplar con fascinación ―_

_Una mujer pelirroja sostenía a un bebe de unos grandes ojos verdes, sonriendo, como si nada malo sucediera en sus vidas... era Lily y Harry._

― ''Todo por amor a el'' _― menciono leyendo las letras escritas en la misma caligrafía de los escalones ―_

_Harry pudo descubrir la puerta porque extrañaba a su madre, la amaba a pesar de apenas no tenerla en un recuerdo lucido de aquellos días. Estaba claro que, aunque ella no estuviera a su lado, lo había amado como solamente una madre sabía hacerlo y no hay sentimiento más grande que ese._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	21. ✦ [ Día 20: El rey del drama ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ʀᴇᴍᴀᴅᴇ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Iba a matarse en cualquier momento, quizás en ese mismo instante o en unas horas, no lo sabía, pero si pensaba que de alguna manera iba a arrancarse el mismo el corazón para entregárselo a Severus por sus errores, suponiendo que así le perdonaría, pero presentía que ni siquiera con eso iba a lograr que sus disculpas fueran recibidas de buena manera._

_Cuando había aceptado sus sentimientos por el Slytherin jamás espero que se volviera más estúpido e impaciente de lo que era tratando de conquistarlo. Remus estaba a nada de lanzarlo por la torre de astronomía porque solo arruinaba todo, ni siquiera a James le iba tan mal con Evans que ya había dejado de golpearlo a causa de tanto acoso... estaba perdido, aquella vez si estaba todo por el suelo, literalmente._

―! No funciona ni un puto reparo ¡ _― exclamo Sirius poniéndose su varita entre su cabello para evitar que le cayera en la cara ―_

― Para mí tiene magia oscura y por eso no funciona el reparo _― menciono James observando el libro de pociones de Severus completamente abierto con las hojas salidas desparramadas por el suelo de la habitación mientras Black estaba sentado entre el desastre ―_

― Me vale un poroto si tiene magia oscura _― interrumpió el pelinegro levantando un dedo apuntando a Potter como si eso le atravesara las entrañas ―_ el tema es que está roto y pienso suicidarme

― No exageres Padfoot... _― murmuro Peter tratando de calmar a su amigo ―_

― Lo tenes bien merecido. _― agrego Remus provocando que Black lo observara completamente atónito mientras Prong y Wormtail sonreían nerviosamente ―_ no tuviste que estar molestándolo.

― Quería llevarle sus libros...

― Pero no es una damisela en apuros, él puede llevar sus libros como desee. No necesitaba tu ayuda.

― Solo quise ser amable.

― Eso no fue amable... de hecho le hablaste con una voz horrenda como si tuvieras un pedazo de pollo atragantado en la garganta y después le arrancaste los libros _― menciono Peter haciendo que James riera escandalosamente ―_

― No sos el rey de los ridículos porque no queres solamente. _― agrego Moony viendo con pena el libro abierto como si hubiera estado en la guerra ―_

― No supero el golpe que le dio en la cara _― dijo James rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa ―_

― Si... hablando de eso. Me duele la mejilla _― menciono Sirius sobándose aquella parte de su rostro ―_ no me va a perdonar por esto, su libro de pociones es su biblia más o menos.

― Era ― corrigió Potter ―

― ¿Queres agregar algo más para que me mate de una buena vez, James? _― interrumpió de mala manera Black ―_

_Los merodeadores suspiraron pesadamente viendo una vez más el libro que no se reparaba con ningún hechizo. Sirius no paraba de lamentarse, pero ese era su castigo por ser un Black... podía renunciar a todo, excepto al título del rey de los ridículos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Severus ni siquiera estaba molesto, ya se había desquitado con el puñetazo que le había dado en la cara y ahora solo quedaba esperar pacientemente a que Sirius le devolviera su libro que se arreglaría con un simple reparo. Solo él podía aplicar el hechizo, si no iba a seguir igual de revuelto para que nadie lo lea en su totalidad y perdiera las notas... estaba cansado de Black, pero no por que fuera un acosador, si no que era tan impulsivo que, si hubiera parado su drama al menos un segundo, habría entendido de que él le correspondía, pero no. Para aquel Gryffindor de poco tacto le era más fácil hacer un escándalo del tamaño de Hagrid que calmarse._

― Lo siento. _― murmuro Sirius con la cara de perro que le habían regañado ―_

― Pensé que jamás llegarías... _― dijo Severus buscando con la vista su libro ―_ ¿dónde lo tenes...?

― Trate de arreglarlo, en serio. Si queres maldecirme, me ofrezco, es mi culpa... no necesitabas mi ayuda y fui un metido. _― contesto Black sacando detrás de su espalda el libro de pociones de Severus pegado con cinta muggle ―_

_Las paginas estaban bien cuidadas, pero tenían cinta adhesiva por todas partes incluyendo la tapa. Con ayuda de Peter, James y Remus pudo pegarlo mediante los días cuando tenían tiempo libre, era como hacer el mapa merodeador pero sin magia y tratando de no equivocarse con el orden de las paginas pero era difícil, sabía que algunas estaban mezcladas... Lupin casi le saco un ojo a Potter por sacarle las cejas a Peter con el producto. Así que ahora no solo tenía a su enamorado enfrente observando el libro con confusión, si no a Wormtail sin cejas y tenían que dibujarlas todas las mañanas para que no pasara vergüenza hasta que tuvieran la valentía de ir con la cansada enfermera de Hogwarts que ya estaba harta de ellos, para que se las hiciera crecer. Prongs se las hacía con gusto, ya que el lápiz de cejas era de Lily que entre carcajadas tuvo piedad de Pettigrew y se lo regalo._

― Perdón por ser el rey de los ridículos... lo arregle, bueno... lo arreglamos con mucho amor mis amigos y yo. _― agrego Black al ver como Snape lo miraba directamente a los ojos ―_

― Sos el rey del drama, es distinto _― corrigió Severus levantando su varita arreglando el libro por completo como si nada hubiera sucedido ―_ tenía el hechizo reparo para que yo solamente lo arreglara... solo tenías que dármelo y no salir corriendo con él.

― Entre en pánico. _― dijo el mayor con una sonrisa suplicante para que no se riera de el ―_

_Severus observo detenidamente los ojos grises de Sirius que lo contemplaban con notable culpa. No pudo evitar el querer besarlo, así que lo hizo... pegando sus labios a los de Black que rápidamente le correspondió. Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ser el rey del drama un segundo, se hubiera dado cuenta que, desde siempre, tuvo todo el amor del Slytherin, solamente para él._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	22. ✦ [ Día 21: Los colores del infierno ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ: ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ x ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ ᴀᴜ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐢́𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐠𝐚... 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El volcán Etna estaba en plena erupción por un monstruo propiedad de Hagrid, una de las tantas divinidades del Olimpo, él estaba especialmente encargado de cuidar a todas las criaturas mágicas, pero a veces hasta el mismo no podía controlar a tales seres como este que estaba furioso, provocando temblores sobre la tierra, dejando preocupado a Voldemort, el señor del inframundo._

_El joven Riddle, era una divinidad del Olimpo... la más oscura de todas, tanto que hasta sus propios creyentes evitaban llamarlo por su nombre, pero a pesar de eso, lo amaban. Era poderoso, atractivo y con un reino para sí mismo a pesar de que estuviera debajo de la tierra. Dumbledore no lo quería entre los demás dioses por sus actitudes amargadas y hasta crueles, así que estaba eternamente destinado a ser el señor de las tinieblas, un mundo donde no había color... y en donde el mismo Tom, no podía ver de otro modo que no sea en blanco y negro, los colores, no existían para él._

_Hasta aquel día estando preocupado por su reino. Temía que aquellos temblores abrieran la tierra y dejara pasar la luz a su reino... así que sube a la superficie para cerciorarse de que nada permita tal hecho. Mientras tanto, La hermosa diosa del amor llamada Lily y su hijo Harry, conocido por ser el mismo cupido estaban observando a Remus, el dios de los colores._

_El castaño era el encargado de ponerle al mundo el color que le correspondía según sus estaciones. En primavera, los colores vivos jamás faltaban en el ambiente o plantas... en invierno, los colores fríos hacían su aparición, en verano, los colores cálidos reinaban en su máximo esplendor, así sucesivamente siempre. Madre e hijo se sentían ofendidos y aburridos de cómo era Remus... siempre detrás de sus amigos que también eran otros dioses, no se daba jamás el gusto de enamorarse o hundirse en las pasiones ni siquiera con el mismo dios de este, que era su gran acompañante Sirius. Un joven de cabello negro y ardiente como si el mismo Voldemort prendiera fuego todo su reino... aquel muchacho era el dios de la lujuria, uno pésimo según la pelirroja, ya que, aunque tuviera al virgen de Lupin al lado, este no le daba su magia para tener algún amante ni siquiera de regalo de cumpleaños._

_Se notaba que James, padre de Harry, ocupaba toda su magia en el grupo de amigos... este era el dios de la risa, así que los cuatro camaradas siempre reían hasta que les dolía el estómago, incluyendo a Peter, la divinidad de la traición que extrañamente todavía no les clavaba el puñal a sus compañeros._

_Lily estaba tranquila contemplándolo con su hijo mientras este hacia sus tareas hasta que presintió que Voldemort se acercaba distraídamente, así que como la diosa enamoradiza que era, su mente hizo un pequeño ''click'' ideando al menos para diversión de ella y de su retoño, un pequeño plan. Tom era otro que se negaba al poder del amor viviendo recluido y amargado en su oscuro reino solitario sin justamente, ningún color... era triste al menos para los dos dioses del amor, así que, con una simple mirada, creyeron que podían aliviar aquella soledad._

_Harry siendo ya un adolescente experto en su tarea como un dios, elije su mejor flecha lanzándosela a Tom, el dios del inframundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del impacto, ya que estas no pueden ser detectadas, pero cuando son certeras, es devastador._

_Madre e hijo se quedaron petrificados, observando con detenimiento la situación, porque cuando Tom vio a Remus, el dios de las tinieblas siente un profundo amor verdadero por el castaño que simplemente le sonríe con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Hasta que el pelinegro lo toma del brazo, abriendo la tierra en dos llevándolo directamente a sus dominios... ni Lily o Harry saben que decir o hacer, temiendo a que quizás... si se les fue la mano aquella vez._

_Los amigos de Remus buscaron a su amigo por mar y tierra, hasta que la pelirroja y su hijo les dicen la verdad, provocando que todos enloquezcan ya que no le tenían buena fe a Tom, los colores se habían extinguido, todo parecía más sombrío, como si el infierno y la tierra hubieran cambiado lugares... temían por el castaño y su felicidad así que recurrieron a Dumbledore, para que convenciera a Voldemort de devolver a su amigo, pero el anciano se negó diciendo que Riddle era soberano en sus tierras, no podía interferir, aunque tuviera a otra divinidad de prisionero... estaba todo perdido para los tres amigos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Remus no se quejaba, era feliz muy feliz en el infierno, cuando había llegado casi lanza a Tom en sus propias llamas del horror que le provocaba aquel secuestro, pero este solo se reía y lo contemplaba como el ser más hermoso que había visto. Mediante el tiempo, descubrió que el mundo de ese dios oscuro era exactamente como se mostraba, ya que el pelinegro solo podía ver en blanco y negro... Lupin había creído que solo eran imaginaciones suyas porque no era alguien de ese reino._

_Tímidamente fue coloreando todo a su paso, había temido que Tom reaccionara mal pero el pelinegro le dejo pintarle hasta la cara a los demonios del lugar, Remus jamás había estado tan entretenido hasta ese momento. El mayor lo observaba con amor a pesar de que el solo podía ver en blanco y negro, no notaba la diferencia de nada... pero mientras más hablaban, el amor golpeaba fuertemente al castaño, así que cuando termino de pintar la mayoria del lugar, decidió hacer una muestra de amor verdadero al dios de las tinieblas._

_Hizo que sus ojos pudieran ver el cambio, así que Tom se encontró con un mundo nuevo y los hermosos ojos miel de Remus que le demostraban que no le era indiferente. Poco a poco, fue aprendiendo el nombre de todos los colores, Lupin volvía cada tiempo a colocar a estos en el mundo de los mortales, hablar con sus amigos y agradecerles a los entrometidos dioses del amor por darles a Voldemort._

_Tom no se molestaba cuando Remus se iba unos días a hacer sus tareas en la tierra... porque este ya tenía su propia corona en el reino de las tinieblas y sabía que tarde o temprano, el volvería a colocar los colores en el infierno, en su vida y en su corazón._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	23. ✦ [ Día 22: El espejo de Oesed ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴍɪʀʀᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʀᴇғʟᴇᴄᴛs ᴀ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ: ɢʀɪɴᴅᴇʟᴅᴏʀᴇ // ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Se había observado tantas veces en aquel espejo que temía perderse en el... era un hombre sabio, pero como cualquier otro tenía tentaciones y uno de ellos era verse con la persona que tanto había amado. Gellert Grindelwald era un fantasma de su pasado encerrado en su propia cárcel, muy lejos de donde estaba Albus otra vez viendo reflejado su gran secreto que tan solo él y su amor eran testigos._

_Cuando el mismo Harry Potter a la edad de once años le pregunto que veía detrás del espejo de Oesed había mentido por miedo a que el pequeño le juzgara, aunque sabía que era un buen niño y jamás podría tener aquel tipo de prejuicios homofóbicos a pesar de ser criado por los horrendos muggles de sus tíos que estaba seguro de que, si fuera por ellos, quemarían vivos a todos los homosexuales del mundo. Pero era su secreto, nadie más que Gellert lo sabía... el espejo no hablaría así que estaba todo en orden._

_Cada vez que se posaba enfrente los veía a ambos, pero jóvenes, tomándose la mano o en distintas situaciones, otras reales que vivieron en sus años de adolescencia y otros ficticios para no aburrirlo ni abrumarlo. Su secreto siempre iba a ser único... o eso creyó hasta que Harry ya con dieciséis años descubrió el actual escondite del espejo, dándole a entender que quizás no era el único con algo que ocultar detrás del reflejo._

― ¿Qué vez cuando estas enfrente de él, Harry? _― pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera asusto a Potter, estaba tranquilo, apreciando el reflejo ―_

― Un par de medias... _― contesto el de lentes con una sonrisa cómplice, repitiendo la misma respuesta que le había dado el anciano director cuando él le había preguntado lo mismo hace varios años atrás ―_

_Harry se veía con Draco, felices, donde el rubio no estaba del otro lado de la guerra junto a Voldemort. Dumbledore supo que había nada más puro y siniestro que el espejo de Oesed, el que ocultaba el amor de más de uno._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	24. ✦ [ Día 23: Can't pretend ] ✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐥𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐣𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐩𝐚𝐥 𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐀𝐘𝐎𝐑 𝐃𝐄 𝐄𝐃𝐀𝐃. +18.

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪs sᴛᴏʟᴇɴ: sɴᴀʀʀʏ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐥𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐣𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐩𝐚𝐥 𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐀𝐘𝐎𝐑 𝐃𝐄 𝐄𝐃𝐀𝐃. +18.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Hace demasiado tiempo no había visto a ese hombre, exactamente desde que la guerra había terminado incluyendo sus estudios en Hogwarts. Cuando acepto el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras lo hizo principalmente para pasar tiempo con sus hijos ya que hace muy poco se había divorciado de Ginny Weasley, estaba decidido a olvidar así que necesitaba re armar su vida de nuevo sin saber que hacer o pretender, pero estaba seguro que no era observar a su ex salvador y profesor de pociones que lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido como si acababa de pisar mierda descalzo._

_Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, ni siquiera por la paz... o porque lo había protegido toda su vida, Snape seguía siendo un amargado con Potter aunque ya ambos fueran adultos, y para mal de este estaba completamente interesado en esa sombra viviente que se paseaba por el castillo, creía que aquello era amor, ya no lo podía fingir, era más que obvio. Ginny lo había engañado con el que había sido su pareja en la adolescencia y compañero de casa Dean Thomas, su matrimonio fue destruido apenas lo supo, no lo había pasado para nada bien._

_Decir que tiene su corazón roto es poco, por que aquella pelirroja se había llevado los mejores años de su vida, cuando peleaba contra Voldemort solo pensaba en ella y en cómo iban a ser felices cuando todo terminara, pero al final de todo, vivió cegado por completo... Ginny no lo amaba, y Harry no podía culparla, porque el siempre perdonaba todo como lo hacía en ese momento con Snape. Perdonándole que le ocultara que lo había protegido, sus maltratos cuando era un adolescente y que en ese momento se negara a sanarlo._

_Sabía que Severus no era imbécil y era consciente de los sentimientos frenéticos que provocaba en él, pero de todas maneras ni siquiera luchaba contra ellos, los ignoraba como si fueran la cosa más insignificante en el mundo, entre todas las pociones, Snape se negaba a darle la que curara su corazón que dependía de que si Harry pudiera volver amar o no._

― ¿No te da pena rogar amor, Potter? _― pregunto el hombre una noche en que se cruzaron en los pasillos ―_

― Estuve atado a una persona que me negó ese sentimiento una vez que me tuvo bien agarrado en el matrimonio _― respondió el de ojos verdes amargamente ―_ rogar es lo único que se hacer. 

_Severus miro detenidamente a Harry que se mostraba tranquilo, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera lo más deprimente del mundo y para pesar de todos, una respuesta sincera salida desde el interior de su alma. Él ya había dejado de amar a Lily hace tanto que ahora el único amor profundo que le tenía era el de un mejor amigo a su amiga, a la que le fallo y no tuvo más remedio que cuidar de su pequeño para tener redención en sus acciones... un niño que ya no era tal, si no la viva imagen de un hombre maduro y decidido pero dañado por la que decía ser el amor de su vida, la chica de sus sueños, la única que supuestamente que lo amo._

_Tampoco veía a Potter como un pequeño. Eso sería enfermo y repugnante, le desagradaba al borde de querer vomitar por tal idea, pero le gustaba la de disfrutar del adulto que tenía enfrente... quizás quería pelear contra ese sentimiento, pero no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia, lo deseaba y no iba a luchar contra eso._

_Snape como la serpiente que era, atrapo a su presa contra la pared, uniéndose en un caliente beso lleno de pasión donde estaba decidido por fin curar a Harry, mezclando sus almas, dejando en claro que sentían lo mismo y cuanto dependían no solo del corazón de Potter, si no el de Severus._

_Harry había robado su corazón y el mayor no iba a reclamarle por aquello._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	25. ✦ [ Día 24: El arma mas mortal. ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴄᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇɴᴇss: ᴛᴏᴍᴀʀʀʏ ]

𝐀𝐝𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚: 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐣𝐚 𝐭𝐨𝐱𝐢𝐜𝐚, 𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐱𝐢𝐜𝐨.

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El conocía la profecía de memoria y se negaba a ella... por eso aquella noche había querido matarlo. No se iba a dejar vencer por alguien más joven y menos por el amor, era incomodo hasta pensarlo... se iban a llevar más de 20 años y la simple idea de que iba a dejar doblegarse por ese tipo de sentimiento que creía enfermizos era lo último que deseaba._

_Así que cuando vio el cuerpo del joven Harry Potter de dieciocho años en plena sala de los Malfoy sintió su mundo decaer a pesar de tenerle odio. Los amigos de este gritaban desde los calabozos, pero el solo tenía ojos y oídos para contemplar al muchacho que aun estando en esa situación quería dar pelea hasta que lo observo detenidamente._

― Déjalo... _― dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Lucius Malfoy deshiciera el hechizo de cuerdas para tenerlo contra el piso, Draco con los ojos como platos contemplaba todo curiosamente detrás de su madre ―_

_Tom se quedó estático observando los ojos verdes de Harry que contemplaban el rostro del hombre enfrente suyo, todos lo describían como alguien horrible, calvo y sin nariz, pero al parecer todo era parte de un hechizo de apariencia para dar más miedo a las personas... porque aquel rostro era hermoso, de alguien mayor que te gustaría enredar y seducirlo a espaldas de su esposa._

_Potter había ido ahí para enfrentarlo, no para quedarse prendado a sus facciones y mirada penetrante. Podía sentir como Dumbledore le gritaba que era un imbécil porque estaba libre de las cuerdas de Lucius, podría lanzar un hechizo sin varita y destruir a Voldemort, pero dejaba que le sostuviera el rostro como un trofeo, que le acariciara delicadamente los labios con su pulgar._

― Draco, ponlo lindo, y luego tráemelo. _― ordeno Tom provocando que el menor de los Malfoy solo asintiera ―_

_Harry no entendía por qué se dejaba llevar por el rubio sin que este ni siquiera le apuntara con su varita, iban del brazo como si fueran amigos y si quería decir algo, Malfoy lo arrullaba con un pequeño ''shh'' para que no hicieran ruido mientras los mortifagos los veían pasar con rostro de horror. Aunque cuando vio el de Bellatrix Lestrange, fue todo un espectáculo de persecución, la pelinegra camino lentamente detrás de ellos y Draco saco su varita apresurando el paso._

_Riddle tampoco entendía que pretendía y por un momento dejo que la profecía se fuera al infierno... sentía una conexión profunda con Harry, sentía que matarlo al menos con buena imagen era lo único que haría que su interior se calmara._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Draco dejo que se bañara y le hizo poner uno de sus trajes de Francia, no fue tan difícil que le entrara, Harry estaba tan delgado como el luego de estar por meses buscando Horrocruxes y el rubio supo arreglar lo del largo ya que había una pequeña diferencia de altura entre ambos._

― ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? _― pregunto Potter confundido ―_

― Estas algo adormecido, ¿no? _― refuto Malfoy ―_

― Si... como si no tuviera ganas de luchar. _― contesto Harry ―_ no me gusta...

― Es por el destino y la profecía. El da miedo, terror cuando le ven su máscara sin nariz y calvo, pero en realidad es un hombre cruel manchado de sangre que le gusta que le den café y más gay que nosotros dos juntos. _― menciono Draco ―_ míralo con tus hermosos ojos verdes y va a caer... te va a perdonar la vida y la de tus amigos.

― Eso no está bien _― interrumpió el pelinegro ―_! el mato a mis padres ¡

― Y él va a matar a los míos, a tus amigos y medio mundo mágico. _― dijo el más alto con una mueca de asco ―_ pero vas a poder derrotarlo... ¿nunca te dijeron que el arma más mortal es la belleza? no se necesita una varita para vencer al más fuerte de los hombres o mujeres.

― Estas demente...

― Yo creo que no. _― menciono Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a Harry que enmudeció de inmediato, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el perfecto rostro del rubio ―_ exacto... así. Nos pasamos años peleándonos, pero si yo si hubiera querido dar vuelta eso, solo me bastaba con acorralarte en un pasillo para que caigas en mis manos y seamos una pareja feliz. Sin varita o amortentia.

― Tenes razón...

― Solo mantenlo callado y quieto, está en la profecía que caiga por vos y cuando lo haga... dejara de hacer daño a todos. Te va a gustar de todas maneras, es sexy sin su máscara, ¿no?

_Harry no contesto, estaba cayendo bajo... y aún más cuando estuvo enfrente de ese hombre, sin nadie alrededor, recibiendo un pequeño apretón en su mano por parte de Draco cuando los dejo solos cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Potter pudo sentir en su interior como una llama se encendía al ver a Tom._

_Siguiendo los consejos de Malfoy, no temió mirarlo con altanería directamente a los ojos, sonriendo porque así se lo pedía su corazón que latía demasiado fuerte._

― Malfoy hizo un buen trabajo. _― menciono Voldemort ―_

― Perdón. _― interrumpió Harry sin entender por qué se disculpaba, pero sentía que debía de pedirlo por estar en ese lugar... el también conocía la profecía, pero se negaba a ella, pero estando en ese lugar no deseaba matarlo si no amarlo. Era mucho más joven, lo sabía, él había matado a sus padres, era un amor que intoxicaba sus venas ―_

― Lo sé. _― dijo Tom acercándose a Harry ―_ pero ahora estas acá, caído como un ángel... pidiéndome disculpas, la profecía dijo que yo iba a caer, pero creo que en eso se equivocó, ¿no Potter?

_Se dejo besar, cuidar y acariciar... se sentía enfermo por que le gustaba, porque iba a pedir perdón siempre y había caído por proteger a sus amigos y al mundo mágico... amando a una persona que era el ser más oscuro sobre la tierra que había tenido la intención de matarlo, pero no pudo. Descubrió que el arma más poderosa era la belleza, y una linda sonrisa, perdiéndose para siempre mientras se enredaba con su presa._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


	26. ✦ [ Día 25: El lugar donde comenzó todo.] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ʙᴇɢɪɴs: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Estaban desayunando como todas las mañanas desde que se habían casado luego de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, no fue de la mejor manera, pero estaban unidos mágicamente por la ley marcada por el ministerio. Al principio habían intentado separarse de cualquier modo, pero no podían sin tener al menos un año viviendo juntos como un matrimonio, pero actualmente tenían tres y eran muy felices._

_Pan tostado, café amargo y otro tipo de comida jamás faltaban como aquellos besos robados que se daban, todo parecía tan surreal a como había sido el día en que se cumplió un año de matrimonio, su primer aniversario de casados donde peleas, discusiones y hasta llanto hubo la mayoría del tiempo hasta que se confesaron que no podían separarse... porque se amaban._

_No eran perfectos y sus personalidades chocaban casi todo el tiempo, pero aprendieron a lidiar con eso, se acostumbraron al mal humor del otro, las patadas de Sirius mientras dormían, los pelos de perro por toda la casa, y que Severus tenía que bañarlo al estar transformado porque, aunque estuviera limpio en su forma humana, no era suficiente. Snape haciendo pociones todo el tiempo, amando el silencio que ya no estaba presente ya que Black era el ser más ruidoso que este pudo haber conocido alguna vez. Nada fue tarea fácil, ni siquiera dormir juntos en donde el Gryffindor era un poco ''mano larga'' y el Slytherin dormía con su varita en mano, por suerte ya no era así, ahora si no dormían abrazados eran capaz de llorar._

_Ahora era un reto más duro dormir separados, cada uno en una punta cuando peleaban por estupideces... siempre se arreglaba en la madrugada, porque se amaban, dejando que sus magias se potenciarán y se perdonaran._

_Hace tres años estaban juntos y no pensaban separarse por nada del mundo. Nada más importaba... mientras desayunaran entre besos, en paz y siendo unidos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― Es una casa muy bonita... _― menciono Sirius esperando a que Severus terminara de hacer su café ―_ podría acostumbrarme a vivir acá.

_Black sabía perfectamente de las leyes mágicas al querer ser auror, aunque le suplicaran al mismo Merlín e intentaran separarse por cualquier medio... no iban a poder hacerlo sin antes convivir un año juntos._

― Si, necesitaba irme de la casa de mis padres y encontré esto antes de salir de Hogwarts... y si fuera vos, no me acostumbraría. _― dijo Snape prácticamente tirando la taza de café sobre la mesa ―_ no tengo nada para ofrecerte que no sea este café, ni pan... además, en unas horas el ministerio va a abrir, y esto. _― menciono poniendo su mano con un anillo mágico de repuesto enfrente de Sirius que tenía el ceño fruncido ―_ se va acabar.

― Que poca hospitalidad Snape _― gruño el pelinegro ―_

― No estaba en mis planes tener visitas... _― interrumpió el Slytherin ―_

― ¿Que? ¿acaso cuando te cuestas con alguien no le ofreces unas galletas al menos?

― No vienen a desayunar, si no a...

― Abrirte de piernas, sí. Lo entiendo. _― dijo Sirius logrando que Severus le empujara la cabeza con su mano ―_

― Estúpido...

― Grasoso...

― Anoche no decías lo mismo.

― No tengo problema en arreglar las cosas en la cama entonces.

― Ni lo sueñes... 

_Los dos observaron detenidamente las grabaciones muggles que había hecho James de su supuesta ''boda'', ninguno de los dos había planeado tener relaciones y mucho menos casarse, pero era su fiesta de graduación en el mundo no mágico. Lily había insistido a Severus que asistiera y así fue pero pasarse de copas fue una muy buena en el momento, todos festejaban, ni siquiera sabían cómo habían terminado besándose pero según la cámara de Potter, fue porque estaban por pelear borrachos, apuntándose con sus varitas mientras Evans trataba de sapararlos, pero de un momento a otro la pelirroja se había quedado sin aire cuando fue testigo que estos dos en vez de lanzarse un maleficio, se besaron con pasión, o como decía la voz de Remus Lupin de fondo, ''sacando la tensión sexual de tantos años''._

_Todos estaban completamente borrachos a causa de las bebidas muggles, terminando en un tipo de registro civil mágico, donde dijeron ''si'', acabando casados y pasando su noche de bodas en la casa de Severus. La mañana siguiente fue un horror, despertarse con una gran resaca, un anillo de bodas barato, tu enemigo al lado completamente desnudos, y una cinta de grabación tirado en uno de los pasillos con un papel pegado que decía ''Lo sentimos por todo, que sean muy felices'' firmado por James, Lily, Remus y Peter._

_Gritaron tan fuerte que estaban seguros que los habían escuchado hasta los vecinos, se separaron de manera brusca, Snape le tuvo que tirar una almohada a Sirius porque Black se había quedado parado completamente atónito mirando como el Slytherin estaba desnudo._

― Sos un fuego Snape... _― murmuro Sirius siendo callado por la almohada ―_ ¿sabes qué? no me arrepiento.

―! FUERA DE ACÁ BLACK ¡

_La primera mañana había empezado de aquella manera tan espantosa, pero en la actual se habían despertado con un ''buen día'', un beso en las mejillas, nariz, frente, labios, en donde pudieran, en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado su primer día de horror y en dónde ahora se amaban._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	27. ✦ [ Día 26: El Colacuerno Húngaro ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴᴠᴏʟᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟʏ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇsᴛ: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Enfrento a un dragón de tamaño real, que escupe fuego y pudo haberlo matado, pero no podía hacerle frente a Draco Malfoy, que para ironía de Harry... en latín su nombre significa ''dragón''. Era una completa locura aún más grande que enfrentar al Colacuerno húngaro, pero tenía que llevar alguien al baile del torneo... y no pensaba invitar a una chica a pesar de que Hermione se ofreció para no tuviera que pasar más desastrosos momentos, su amiga ya tenía suficiente con los rumores en el profeta como para que él se diera el lujo de ser un cobarde y aceptar su ayuda._

_Hubiera preferido enfrentar una vez al Colacuerno que, a Draco, que siempre estaba pegado a su grupo de amigos que apenas lo veían acercarse reían en carcajadas como si supieran sus intenciones. El torneo se podía ir al diablo si fuera por Harry, era más difícil invitar al rubio al baile que otra cosa en el mundo._

― Enfrentaste a un dragón y no podés invitarlo al baile... _― murmuro Ron cuando caminaban hacia los jardines del castillo ―_

― Lo se Ron... _― contesto el pelinegro ―_ pero esto es distinto... el siempre está en grupo y cuando esta solo me observa con cara de que va a cortarme la garganta si me acerco.

― Siempre tiene esa cara _― interrumpió Weasley provocando que Harry frunciera el ceño ―_ no va a comerte por acercarte.

― ¿Y si me rechaza?

― Lo superaras...

_Potter simplemente puso los ojos en blanco contemplando a la distancia a Malfoy que hablaba tranquilamente con sus amigos. El Colacuerno húngaro era un bebe al lado de Draco que se mostraba ante todos como un ser imponente, capaz y seguro de sí mismo... el solamente era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para morir en pena porque no era capaz de invitar al baile al chico que le gustaba desde los once años._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Ron iba a asesinarlo y Hermione enterrarlo por respeto, eso estaba más que seguro. Su plan para invitar a Draco al baile era parecido al plan de obtener el huevo de oro con el dragón... el primer paso era alejar a los amigos de este, y a uno en especial que siempre iba pegado a Malfoy, ese trabajo era justamente de Weasley._

― ¿Entonces que hago? _― pregunto el pelirrojo por séptima vez ―_

― Seducir a Zabini, entonces todos van a estar observando que sucede... tomo a Malfoy del brazo

― Y le tiras la bomba _― termino Hermione la frase de Harry que asintió animadamente ―_ mientras yo armo una pelea cerca de ellos.

― Ni siquiera va a caer en que yo quiero hablarle _― interrumpió Weasley ―_

― Te quiere comer como un pastel de zanahoria, obviamente va a caer y sé que no te vas a quejar porque también te gusta _― menciono la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa provocando que las orejas de Ron se pusieran tan rojas como su cabello ―_

¿Torneo de los tres magos? ¿qué era eso?, no había misión tan suicida como aquella que estaban por hacer. Pero era enfrentarse al gran ''dragón'' o morir en el intento.

― ¿No te dijeron nunca que tenes lin-lindos ojos? _― dijo Ron con el rostro completamente rojo ―_

― ¿En serio? _― pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa radiante, estuvo esperando por años a que Weasley se le acercara ―_

_Todos los amigos del moreno estaban expectantes incluyendo a Draco que observaba con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía. Sabía que su amigo gustaba de Weasley hace demasiados años cuando apenas entraron a Hogwarts y el al paso de Blaise, había caído de amor por Potter que, aunque fuera un participante del torneo de los tres magos, no le dejaba para nada fácil la tarea de invitarlo al baile._

_Él estaba acostumbrado a que se esforzaran por su atención y Harry no iba a ser la excepción a aquella regla de juego. Así que dejo de estar solo por el castillo a vivir rodeado de puros Slytherin que eran muy metidos en los asuntos de los demás, lo observaba con mala cara como si fuera a lanzarle un Avada Kedavra cuando por dentro estaba que empezaba a vomitar arcoíris de la emoción por que, en vez de alejarlo, Potter seguía intentando acercarse a él._

_La primera parte del plan estaba hecho, entretener a Blaise que era casi el siamés de Draco era un gran logro, ahora Hermione peleaba tirándose de los pelos con Ginny que también era parte del equipo, así que los Slytherin estaban más que felices viendo los dos espectáculos. Harry no tardo en tomar del brazo a Malfoy que había bajado la guardia y ni siquiera había visto a Potter acercarse._

― ¿Queres ir al baile conmigo? _― pregunto rapidamente el azabache con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras Draco fruncía el ceño porque era obvio que todo lo que sucedía era un plan para preguntarle si deseaba ser su pareja. Le vio la cara de estúpido como al Colacuerno húngaro ―_

― Mi plan era que tardaras un poco más en pedírmelo... _― murmuro el rubio suspirando pesadamente ―_

― Pude con un Colacuerno, ¿por qué no con vos?... de todas maneras, fuiste más difícil. _― interrumpió Harry esperando una respuesta ―_

― Si quiero ir con vos al baile. _― respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ―_

_Harry suspiro con alivio respondiéndole el gesto, el Colacuerno húngaro definitivamente era un bebe al lado de Draco Malfoy._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ 


	28. ✦ [ Día 27: Mystery of love 1/2 ] ✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ's ᴘᴇʀsᴘᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]
> 
> 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐚: 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚, 𝐥𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐬𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐞𝐥 𝐝𝐢́𝐚 30. 𝐁𝐚𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐬 ''𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧''

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ's ᴘᴇʀsᴘᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐚: 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚, 𝐥𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐬𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐞𝐥 𝐝𝐢́𝐚 30. 𝐁𝐚𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐬 ''𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧''

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Sirius no sabía que era querer o amar a alguien como pareja... tampoco debería de saberlo, era un niño, no un adulto y aquellas cosas se las dejaba a los mayores, más a su madre que se notaba que era fría como el hielo cuando su padre no le daba atención a esta o pasaba largos días haciendo negocios. Él tenía once, no quinientos como ella o al menos creía que tenía, ya que la joven Walburga no era para nada una anciana, pero su ceño fruncido según su hijo, la hacía parecer vieja como una momia._

_Cuando entro a Hogwarts aquello tampoco cambio, y le desagradaba que muchas niñas se le acercaran a preguntarle cualquier tipo de banalidad. No era como James que a sus dulces once ya estaba detrás de Lily Evans, una pelirroja de bonitos ojos hija de muggles que era muy amigable excepto con el de lentes ya que le parecía bastante tonto e irritable... Black tampoco la cuestionaba, si él fuera una chica, tampoco le daría atención a Potter para pesar de su amigo que cuando lo escuchaba decir eso, se quejaba a no más poder._

_De hecho, no le parecía linda ninguna chica, si no un niño de su misma edad, pero distinta casa. Severus Snape era bastante humilde y callado, nunca hablaba con alguien que no fuera Lily, así que no sabía cómo llamar su atención hasta que descubrió que molestarlo tal como James lo hacía, captaba su mirada todo el tiempo. Era un niño, uno bastante ingenuo para ser un Black pero al fin y al cabo... nadie sabe qué hace a los once años, así que creyó que era buena idea molestarlo hasta el cansancio para que solo lo observara a él._

_Pero, aunque lo bañara en aceite de cocina por una broma, Snape no lo observaba como él lo hacía, si no de otra manera muy distinta, una que hacía que su corazón se hundiera en su interior, como si se rompiera en pequeños pedazos... definitivamente ya no le gustaba aquel plan que había salido más que mal._

_Era un niño, y uno con su primer desaire amoroso, aunque no lo sabía, porque no le había puesto nombre aquel sentimiento que Severus despertaba en su interior, simplemente quería llamar su atención sin razón, no quería ponerse a pensar que era aquello. Hasta que Remus le golpeo una costilla con su codo, haciendo que mirara a donde deseaba el castaño estando aun sentados en el jardín de Hogwarts... era una pareja de alumnos mucho más grande que ellos, reconoció de inmediato a la joven, era su prima Narcissa._

_Lucius Malfoy le daba una un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la de ojos azules, entregándole una hermosa rosa tan roja como el labial que llevaba la Slytherin, entonces Sirius vio lo que deseaba ver en Severus... aquella mirada ''especial''._

― Note que queres llamar la atención de Snape... _― murmuro Remus sin apartar la vista de la pareja ―_ pero creo que sos un poco lento en aprender cosas como el amor.

― Estas demente Moony... no estoy enamorado de ese. _― interrumpió Sirius con las mejillas sonrojadas fingiendo notable indiferencia ―_

― No me mientas. _― dijo el licántropo con el ceño fruncido ―_ es obvio que te gusta... como a James le gusta Lily pero no sabes cómo acercarte y cosas de ese estilo. Podrías probar darle una rosa, como Malfoy a tu prima.

_Sirius miro dudoso a Remus, aunque ambos eran unos pequeños, Lupin era más atento a las cosas de su alrededor y no dejaba pasar nada, diferente a Black que prefería fijarse en sus amigos y en sí mismo... nunca le había importado el amor, pero Severus era distinto. El hacía que su corazón lata rápido como un conejo o como su madre corriendo detrás de el luego de haber hecho una travesura en la casa. Llego a la conclusión de que si estaba enamorado... Snape era su primer amor y deseaba que fuera el único para toda la eternidad._

_Quiso reír, pero simplemente se despidió despacio de Moony para conseguir una rosa más grande que la de Malfoy, una que en verdad le guste a Severus._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_No fue un trabajo duro encontrar una rosa magnifica con ayuda de la profesora de herbología que con ternura se la dio, ella estaba acostumbrada a darle flores normales y muggles a los estudiantes enamorados, así que ver a Sirius buscando la más hermosa de todas, fue como una caricia en su alma de ''jardinera'' como decían los no mágicos._

_Lo que no fue fácil es poder hablar con Severus, que siempre estaba con Lily, pero con ayuda de James pudieron distraerla para dejar al Slytherin solo. Sirius no sabía querer, pero deseaba aprender, conocer el amor era una nueva aventura y a la cual, si fuera por él, se negaría siempre... pero Snape era distinto, se sentía enamorado y se embarcaría en esa experiencia, aunque terminara con el corazón roto._

_Había nacido digno de ser un Gryffindor así que cuando sorprendió al menor con un beso en la mejilla, no supo si iba a recibir una bofetada o el mismo gesto por el rostro lleno de sorpresa por parte de Snape. Pero antes que este pudiera reaccionar, le extendió la rosa como un auténtico caballero Black._

_Decir que Severus sonrió como si fuera su cumpleaños, fue poco. Era un niño y perdonaba las cosas fáciles, las bromas quedaron a un lado, y se tomaron de la mano... un pequeño gesto infantil, para que les diera unos mas grandes, conociendo el misterio del amor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	29. ✦ [ Día 28: Besos robados ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

 _Draco y Harry eran una pareja estable a aquellas instancias, luego de la guerra pudieron darse una oportunidad de amarse después de tanto dolor... no fue fácil ni un camino de rosas, pero valoraban cada momento en que sonreían y se daban el lujo de quererse sin ninguna barrera... a pesar de que a veces sus personalidades no congeniaban de buena manera, provocando peleas._

_No se hablaban por más que estuvieran en la misma casa o habitación, hacían la ley de hielo como si ninguno de los dos existiera y Draco nunca daba su brazo a torcer, muy distinto a Harry que, al pasar de unas horas, necesitaba de nuevo a su rubio encima suyo dándole todo el amor del mundo que solo Malfoy sabía darle. La única solución a aquello era robarle besos con la capa de invisibilidad._

―! Potter ¡ _― grito por enésima vez en el día luego de sentir unos labios contra los suyos rápidamente, para desaparecer del lugar de inmediato aunque el rubio quisiera tomarlo en el aire ―_

_Podía haber visitas, pero Harry seguiría robando pequeños besos a Draco hasta que lo perdonara... simplemente no podía vivir sin él y menos sin su amor._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	30. ✦ [ Día 29: El departamento sin voz ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴀ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇ sᴘᴏᴋᴇɴ: ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ᴀᴜ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_En aquel departamento nadie hablaba ningún tipo de lenguaje a menos que hubiera visitas, no había muchos ruidos que no fueran la música que acostumbraba a escuchar, los muebles cuando los cambiaba de lugar, la televisión que pocas veces estaba prendida, entre otras cosas. Ser mudo no era para nada fácil cuando antes podías hablar, menos ocultar la cicatriz que tenía en la garganta que le habían hecho aquella noche en que todo su mundo se vino abajo._

_Ya había pasado un año desde el accidente de coche que le quito a sus padres además de su voz por que un cristal se quedó incrustado en su cuello con solamente veinte y dos años. Era suerte y otra oportunidad para vivir, pero verdaderamente no le importaba demasiado... necesitaba hablar, comunicarse con otros como cualquier otra persona que posee cuerdas vocales, cuales ya no tenía, pero a veces soñaba que sí, las señas eran su único camino para hacerse entender._

_Su mejor amiga Pansy las había aprendido de inmediato para poder entenderlo y seguir como si nada, a su otro amigo Blaise se le dificultaba un poco, pero la pelinegra lo ayudaba, estaba todo en orden al menos con sus allegados. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie con quien compartir sus días... sus padres le habían dejado toda su fortuna, además de su gran empresa así que no pasaba ni pasaría jamás una mala vida._

_Normalmente salía todas las mañanas, hacía papeleos, reuniones en donde escuchaba y respondía mediante escritura, y todo salía de maravilla... mudo o no, lo respetaban, era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo. Aunque pasara penurias en el romance, nadie deseaba estar con el como pareja, menos pasar tiempo en su silencioso hogar que supo adaptar su vida de soltero._

_Hasta que llego Harry Potter, un nuevo vecino del departamento de enfrente de su puerta, el chico era muy ruidoso para el gusto del rubio y casi siempre que se cruzaban, el azabache deseaba sacarle conversación... Draco literalmente no sabía cómo decirle que, aunque hablara por los codos, él no iba a poder contestarle, tenía pena de hablarle por señas y que no le entendiera... o decirle la verdad directamente. El de lentes creía que Malfoy se hacía el difícil, provocando que más insistente fuera. Había visto una serie llamada ''You'' y temía parecerse a Joe porque ya sabía el nombre y apellido de aquel chico sin que este se lo haya dicho... estaba en un dilema, pero verdaderamente tenía corazones en sus ojos apenas lo veía._

― ¿Entonces siempre te habla y no sabes cómo decirle que no podes por pena? _― pregunto Pansy tomando su bolso negro para ir de compras con su amigo que asintió mientras dejaba las persianas cerradas ―_ agh... odio a la gente así, es tan, no seas metido amigo, no te preocupes dulce... ya habrá otros mejores.

_Draco puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que no sería así para abrir la puerta y toparse con Harry con un gran de ramo de flores de todos los colores._

―! Hola ¡ _― dijo el de lentes alargando la ''o'' felizmente mientras Pansy estaba sin palabras observando con curiosidad detrás de su amigo al joven tan animado ―_

_Ambos amigos estaban en silencio mientras Harry sonreía aun con el ramo en mano. Parkinson quiso reír, pero no podía creer que aquel hombre tan atractivo fuera el vecino que le hablaba sin parar a Draco y este no hacía ni esfuerzos por corresponderle._

― Veo que estaban de salida... lo lamento, en serio, estaba por tocar el timbre _― menciono apenado Potter ―_

― Uhm... _― murmuro Draco haciendo gesto de que se apartara de la puerta ―_

― Ah, claro. Pasen... lo siento. _― Harry se hizo a un lado sonriendo a ambos chicos. Pansy aun no reaccionaba... el rubio dio a entender que Potter era una molestia horrible cuando se lo proponía, pero nunca una tan grata de ver ―_ ¿algún día me darás una oportunidad? ósea... me refiero a ir a tomar un café, charlar, lo que quieras. Nunca escuche tu voz, siempre me ignoras, juro que no soy un acosador o algo parecido.

― Dios cariño... hablas demasiado _― exclamo Parkinson poniendo sus lentes encima de su cabeza mostrando a Harry unos hermosos ojos esmeralda intensos ―_ él no va a responderte, ¿captas?

― ¿Por qué? _― pregunto confundido el de lentes ―_

― Porque... _― quiso responder la pelinegra antes de que Draco empezara hablar con señas bajo la mirada atónita de Harry ―_ dios. No lo insultes por el amor de jesus...

― No creo que sea un estúpido ni entrometido _― menciono ofendido Harry dejando a los dos amigos sorprendidos de que lo haya entendido ―_

_Pero no más sorprendidos después de ver que Harry no se daba por vencido con él ni sabiendo que Draco era mudo. Malfoy se enteró por Pansy de que Potter era un profesor de escuela y que por eso sabía señas... le gustaba enseñar a todos por igual así que era parte de su misión personal entender a todos._

_El azabache no había cambiado aquello de hablar hasta por los codos, pero al rubio ya no le molestaba demasiado a causa de que luego de tanta insistencia empezó a aceptar las atenciones de este, hablando tranquilamente sin ningún vidrio invisible como lo tenía con la mayoría de las personas, se entendían perfectamente y la vida de Malfoy ya no era tan silenciosa._

_Harry tampoco se quejaba, era un placer para el ver a Draco y que le hablara por señas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo y menos aquella cicatriz blanca en su garganta... estaba enamorado y Malfoy ya no le era indiferente desde que supo la verdad._

_El departamento de Draco donde no se hablaba y no había mucho sonido... paso a ser el más ruidoso por la risa y charlas sin fin con Potter, porque ya no fue necesario tener voz si tenía a Harry, que lo amaba tal como era._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	31. ✦ [ Día 30: Mystery of love 2/2] ✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐚: 𝐬𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐥 𝐝𝐢́𝐚 27. 𝐁𝐚𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐬 ''𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝'𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞''

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ɪɴ ʀᴀᴘɪᴅ sᴜᴄᴄᴇssɪᴏɴ: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐚: 𝐬𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐥 𝐝𝐢́𝐚 27. 𝐁𝐚𝐣𝐨 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐦𝐨 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐨, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐬 ''𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝'𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞''

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Habían dejado de ser unos niños para ser adolescentes y estaban conscientes de que se encontraban enamorados el uno por el otro. Las tomadas de manos inocentes dejaron de serlo cuando se convirtieron en toques de más por sus hormonas en el aire... las sonrisas sinceras eran traviesas y los pensamientos eran muy subidos de tono. Sirius siempre fue al ritmo de Severus, porque lo respetaba y quería porque eran novios de manera estable, así que... hasta ese momento a sus trece años, ninguno de los dos había dado su primer beso, pero Black había aprendido a querer._

_James se reía a carcajadas cada vez que Padfoot lo mencionaba, pero Remus se moría de ternura por ser tan responsable y amar demasiado a Snape como para ir a su tiempo, literalmente eran una pareja muy perfecta cuando se llegaba a conocer a ambos. Peter directamente no opinaba, pero creían que tanto como Sirius y Severus eran unos imbéciles, estaban en segundo año de Hogwarts, ya era hora de un pequeño beso al menos._

_Hasta que llego el gran día, Sirius le daba pequeñas caricias en el rostro a Severus debajo de un árbol con el rostro de este observándolo directamente por que tenía su cabeza en sus piernas... Black no temió en agachar un poco su cara, estampando sus labios contra los del Slytherin. Al principio fue torpe y lento, pero luego se transformó en algo mágico... sabían que ambos eran los indicados el uno para el otro._

_La magia aumento cuando se tocaron por primera vez cuando cumplieron dieciséis y tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Como si fuera el beso, fue torpe ya que ambos no sabían hacerlo, pero fue un momento único para ambos... porque se amaban, y dejaban que el misterio del amor los rodeada y acunara. Ni siquiera vieron cuando estaban graduándose de Hogwarts, decididos a casarse mientras James y Lily que ya eran novios, gritaban a los cuatro vientos que eran muy jóvenes como para tomar esa decisión tan apresurada._

_Se amaban, no querían esperar para unirse de esa manera, fueron su primer beso, vez y pareja... ¿por qué no un matrimonio? no pensaban dejarse por nada del mundo. Así que en vez de fiesta de graduación tuvieron una boda, donde sus amigos lloraron hasta que se fueron a sus hogares, no podían creer que antes Severus y Sirius eran unos niños y ahora unos recién graduados además de casados._

_Ninguno entendía el misterio de su amor, y tampoco ellos deseaban decirlo... eran su secreto que habían descubierto mediante los años que pasaron rápidamente como agua entre sus manos. Se amaban... ¿qué más importaba?_

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	32. ✦ [ Día 31: Lovely ] ✦

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀs ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ: ᴊɪʟʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Si ellos volvieran a su hogar actualmente, no lo reconocerían... estaba cambiado, habían pasado dieciocho años, el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado por segunda vez por su niño. Su casa estaba destruido a causa de aquel monstruo que había entrado para matar por primera vez a su hijo, por el cual dieron la vida. La noche en que James Potter y Lily Evans murieron, encontraron un mejor lugar, con la esperanza de que Harry viviera, fuera fuerte y valiente aun sin ellos a su lado._

_Lily solo tenía veinte y uno... era muy joven, tenía que descubrir el mundo, cuidar de un bebe, estudiar, pero fue arrastrada a una guerra por el bien de todos, de su hijo más que nada... no deseaba un mundo donde Harry no fuera feliz, ¿pero a que costo? estaba muerta. Lo sabía... lo último que vio fue la luz verde contra ella, entrando en un sueño profundo, en donde estaba dentro de su hogar que aún no estaba en ruinas, como estaba antes de que Voldemort entrara en ella._

_Su lampara favorita, la chimenea, el cuarto de su niño que estaba completamente desocupado porque, aunque se fijara una y otra vez en la cuna, no había nadie. Excepto James que igual de joven, observaba todo a su alrededor, sabiendo que todo estaba acabado... querían llorar, pero no podían, las lágrimas se quedaban atascadas en sus ojos, porque todo se mostraba perfecto, pero ellos sabían que nada era real, su casa estaba en ruinas... y su bebe no estaba._

_Aquella era su fiesta, antes de irse al otro mundo para descansar por toda la eternidad, en donde quizás podrían ver a Harry crecer a distancia. Su vida no había sido justa para ninguno de los dos, sabían que merecían más, pero se les fue negado... pensaron que iban a sobrevivir, que luchar era suficiente, no importaba si tardaba toda una noche o cien años, deseaban ser libres._

_Eran valientes, pero todos tienen miedos... el suyo era no sobrevivir a la guerra y perder a su bebe que, en aquel momento, se estaba cumpliendo. James observo a Lily detenidamente, aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado completamente... tocando delicadamente su rostro, respirando despacio como si aun pudiera cuando sabía que ya no era así. Ese momento en su hogar era una última oportunidad de estar solos para cruzar en paz el umbral hacía la muerte, estaban preparados, solo necesitaban verse._

― Todo va a estar bien ahora. _― susurro Lily abrazando fuerte a James ―_

― Lo sé... _― contesto Potter sujetando el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba y amo en vida ―_ hasta el final.

_Se tomaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, viendo por última vez su hogar antes de que una luz blanca los tomara... dejando la casa completamente sola. Si James y Lily vieran su casa actualmente, todo era distinto a como lo vieron en su último sueño._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
